Pirates of Kiseki no Sedai
by RikuSenpai
Summary: When Kuroko woke up one day, he lost his memories. He found himself on a Pirate Ship, since he can t remember anything the Captain allowed him to stay on the ship as a Crew Member, it didnt took long and he captured the 5 Pirates of Kiseki no Sedai, since there was no extra room for Kuroko he must share a room with each Crew members, How will Kuroko handle this?
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guys! how are ya doing?  
**

**Well i thought i start with a Kurokox GoM Fanfic, i love it how they all care for kuroko and since the second season is almost there im super excited!**

**I hope you enjoy it^_^**

**Warning: this is Yaoi BoyxBoys and M rated so please leave if ya dont like it.**

**Note:**** I do NOT own Kuroko no Basket**

**Prologue**

_The fresh breeze, it's feeling so good on me, the scent of the ocean, this feeling is great, it´s so familiar, where am i? My eyes wont open, they're so heavy, i want to stay like this, i want this feeling to last forever, i feel so tired and the waves of the ocean calming me down... Just a little bit longer. I´ll close my eyes and sleep, just for a while_

**_"oi! Oi! Helloooooooo?" _**_who's that? I want to rest so be quiet!_

When he felt that his body started shake, he decided to open his eyes, everything was still blurry, he slowly opened his lids and saw the blue sky, he gasped in surprise

_"!"_

He looked with widened eyes and to his surpise he saw five heads with different hair colours. Still laying at the same spot, hearing the waves, thinking he was just imagined what he just saw as he looked back he cleary saw that he wasn´t, he looked blank at each face of those characters, there was a blonde guy with a huge grin on his face, next to him a green haired male with glasses, he looked rather uncertain, the guy with purple longer hair chewed on something and looked bored, the tanned one looked with mixed feelings, you could tell he was checking the boy up which was on the ground

_"damn... Its a guy!"_ he groaned with anger and disappointment

_"Well Daiki i told you so from the start..."_

said the men next to the tanned one and had a rather amused grin on his face, he had mismatched eyes, the right one was crimson and the left was amber. When he looked again at them one by one he looked up to the clear blue sky as he heard the waves again and again, he closed his eyes

_ what kind of dream is this again?_

_ "Ano... Akachin... He's sleeping?"_

_ "I can see that myself Atsushi..."_

_ "Ehhhh its really a guy? BUT he´s sooooo cute isn´t he? Look at those light blue locks! I bet they´re so silky!" _

_"The fuck Kise? Im sure he´s dead by now! Look at his skin hes damn pale" _

_" i want to taste him, he looks yummy..."_

_ "he shouldn´t sleep on the deck, he'll get a sunburn if he does, not that i care that it´ll be painful for him" _

_" Control yourself gentlemen! I'm sure it´s too much for him, who knows if he even know were he is? we shall let him rest and then we´ll decide what to do"_

The voices faded slowly and after a while they were far far away so he couldn't hear them anymore.

_Whats going on? Is this really a dream?_

When the boy woke up he checked his surroundings, just to see a room with furnitures made of wood. Still laying on his bed he noticed that someone was sitting on a chair, he didn't made a move, he also accidentally stopped to breath for a moment

_"so you're awake? How do you feel?"_ asked a green haired boy with glasses,

the small boy thought that he saw him before and remembered what happened earlier

_" here drink some water, i´ll get the Captain, you may don't stand up and walk around in that condition, not that i would care if something were to happen to you, i´ll be back"_ he said that as he pushed his glasses with bandaged fingers up,

when he was alone again he let a big sigh out and sat on the bed, he didn't knew where he was, how he came to this place, he also couldn't remember from where he came or where he wanted to go nothing- he just knew his name- nothing more, but what happened? He cant remember a thing!

_"Ehh~~~ Aominecchi! Look look! The cutie is awake!"_

the small boy only blinked and looked at the tall blonde guy with a beaning smile as the tall boy entered the room he was welcomed with an emotionless face, only staring at him

_"Damn Kise shut up! He just woke up don't yell like an idiot"_

the tanned guy was also pretty tall, he looked annoyed when he walked in, but all the bluenette did was looking at them without saying a word or showing any emotions on his face

" sooooo?~~~ how are you?" when the amber eyed boy asked the smaller boy, he noticed that his attention caught something behind him, the blonde boy turned around to see the green and red haired guys standing there. He bowed and moved away. The mismatched eyes looked all over the pale boy and he could feel that something was odd about this man

_"So? How are you feeling? I hope you could rest, that bed should be very comfortable" _the bluenette nodded as he opened his mouth

_ "May i ask where I am? And why i'm here?"_ When he asked that the red haired man chuckled

_"Well as much as i would love to answer your question, i have to say that we also don't have a idea how you ended up on our ship"_ the pale boy looked with no emotion on his face to the crimson haired boy and it was hard to read what the bluenetts was thinking

_"ship?..." _he knew what that was but he couldn't believe he was on one

_"I've got it now!" _ a loud masculine voice shouted out and continued

_"you had too much drugs and wanted to cool off, so ya decided to walk along the beach and since yer were so fucking high,ya wanted to take a swim in the ocean- well and then just when ya thought yer about to die we fished ya with our net out either that or..."_

he was cut off with a louder voice which was much stronger than the other not as masculine as the tanned boys but it was enoug to stop him

"That´s so ridiculous Daiki... Don't confuse him anymore"

"Every time you open your mouth it´s just nonsense what comes out Aho-mine, just how stupid can you be?" said the green haired boy and the tanned boy snapped

_ "Oh shut up shitty megane"_

_ "ehhhhhh! Dont fight guys! Just look at cutiecchi, he´s looking all confused" _said the amber eyed man

_ "you guys are just too rude, why are you all so excited? Please forgive them, they´re always like this, well but this is how pirates are isn't it?_" said the boy with the mismatched eyes

_usually_ when people heard the word pirate they jumped or shuddered, the fear would be easy to read but when the five pirates looked at the emotionless stare on the bluenettes face, they were surprised

_what´s pirates? a new species? _was what the pale boy thought, he never heard that word but he didn't care. Fact was that those guys also didn't knew why he was here or how he ended on a ship

_"Oh where are my manners? My name is Seijuro Akashi i´m the Captain of this ship, this gentlemen next to me is the Navigator and Doctor Shintaro Midorima.."_

_ "or tsundere megane.."_

_ "Pffft! Kekekekke"_

_"and again a stupid statement which wasn't called for..."_

_ "... Please excuse my crew... this rude one here is Daiki Aomine the Mastergunner following with Ryota Kise the Carpenter, and this one... where is Atsushi?"_

_ "He said he's making some food for cutiecchi"_

_"Is that so? Well you see the purple haired giant is the Chief and the Boatswain Atsushi Murasakibara as i told you, you're on a Pirate Ship which means we´re on the sea, far far away from the land. I suppose you heard about Pirates and their life on the sea? However may i ask you for your name?"_

the bluenette blinked a few timed still no emotions on his face

_"ya sure hes not a machine? Lemme check it!"_ when he moved closer to the pale boys side

_ "... My name is T.. Teysuya Kuroko i'm sorry for the trouble i caused you all. I'll be honest with you, i don´t know anything more then you all. I'm not sure how this all happened... i'm sorry" _with that said they saw for the first time a confusion on the bluenettes face

_ "ahh~~ kuro- chin sure is cute neeee?I really want to taste you~~~"_ when the tallest boy said that the other four including Kuroko looked at the door just to see Murasakibara standing there with a tablet in his hands

_"we can talk later, you should eat something now its not good for your body you need some engergy, i'm just doing my Job there is nothing else behind it"_ if kuroko knew what tsundere was he would agree with Aomine

_"Enjoy my perfect made meal kurochin~~~"_

_ "Murasakibaracchi is really the best chief ever! Im sure you'll be kicking soon!"_

_ "when you're done please come to the deck" _

_"yer should eat it all so ya grow a lil more"_

when they all said their phrase they left closing the door behind them. Kuroko didnt knew what pirates were, but he knew they weren´t half bad, they were kind of friendly. He shaked his head as if he wanted to shake those thought off, he looked at his meal, thinking if it were save but then he started to eat

_if they wanted to kill me they had many chances_.

When he was done he took his tablet and left the room. He could see a huge hallway with few doors. Since he wasn't familiar with ships he never knew that they were so huge. It was rude to walk around without the permission from the host, but he just wanted to return the tablet and go up to the deck. After walking and searching the location he found the kitchen. He couldnt tell why but his meal was something he never ate before, the bluenette couldn't remember anything but he was sure it was the first time.

He left the tablet on a platform and walked the stairs up when he opened a double door and he found all five pirates there, his eyes were searching the chief when he finally found him he walked to him

_"thank you very much for your meal, Murasakibara kun"_ he bowed as he thanked him

"ah~so~ you liked it Kuro-chin?"

murasakibara´s eyes were looking down on him and then he felt two hands on his sides. The purple haired boy lifted the smaller boy up so they could face each other

_"yes, it was good i never tasted something like that..."_

_ "Hmm~~~ so~~ you ate my meal. I should help myself and taste you too~"_ the tone of his voice had something of laziness and boredom

Kuroko didn't really knew what this man wanted from him, he always said he wanted to taste him or that he looked delicious but no matter how you look at it, he wasn't something to eat

_"would you please let me down, murasakibara-kun?"_ he said that ever so stone faced

"_ Atsushi, be so kind and stop this. Let him down"_ when he heard his captains command he let kuroko down, the bluenette saw that this giant in front of him looked rather annoyed

_"Tetsuya please come here"_ said the red haired captain _"and the rest of you too"_ they all did as said and went to their captain

_"I need your attention, we'll discuss kurokos matter"_ he turned to the pale bluenette and smirked at him.

Kuroko didnt knew how to react and had no expression on his face, he didnt have a place to go nor does he know how he would make it on his own, he hoped they would let him stay here

_"Tetsuya you say, you don't remember anything right?"_ The bluenette nodded _"so what do want to do from now on?"_

the small boy looked down to his feet and bit his bottom lip, he was thinking hard, the pirates saw that, but they saw more, for a weird reason they thought that Kuroko looked cute, they all looked at kuroko to see what he would do or say, the bluenette looked uncomfortable as he searched for an answer, he looked up and meet the gaze from the other boys then he spoke up

_"i have nowhere to go... If its ok with you all..."_ his cheeks were slightly pink and it looked just so wrong for the five pirates, those ever so pale cheeks turned pink, the contrast was just too extreme, they all looked at each other and they all knew, they were thinking the same

_"So you would like to sail with us?"_ asked the captain his voice full with dominance

_"... If.. If its ok?... I'll maybe remember something, when that time comes i'll leave... I promise"_

the ever so emotionless face was now in full embarrassment, the pirates were harsh people, yes, they´re known as cold hearted greedy people, but they knew they would never send him back or leave him alone, they didn´t know why but they had to protect him

_"well... You say that you **may** remember something... What if you don't?"_ the others were ready to give their comments but they stopped when they saw that Kurokos ears turned crimson and they all wanted to thank the captain for this display. Kuroko was embarrassed and his heartbeat became faster, if they're going to reject him he's done for

_ "...uhm..." _

He didn't knew what to say and when he heard a chuckle he looked up, to let the other five see his flushed face, seeing that face the others blushed too, the bluenette didn't know what happened

_"for that case, we should just let you join our crew, don't you agree?"_

the pale boys eyes widened he wasnt sure if the captain was serious

_"s.. So i can stay?"_

_"What? Do you really think i would throw something this precious into the sea?"_

Kuroko didnt knew what to say and couldn't believe that he let him stay, relieved his mouth formed a smile which captured all five pirates

_"Thank you! I'll do my best"_ he turned to the rest and bowed

_" So gentlemen? ... What do you think? Is here anyone who does not agree for him to join us?"_ He looked with a pleased grin to the other as they answered

_"yayyyy! Kurokocchi is stayin with us! This is gonna be sooooooooo fun!~~~ ne kurokocchi?"_ when kise said that he hugged kuroko tight and rubbed their cheeks together, the blonde boy was jerked back from a dark skinned hand, Aomine looked down at kuroko he cleared his throat and said

_"Welcome on board Tetsu! Im sure yer gonna love this life!"_ feeling his body lifting up he knew whos turn it was

_ "kurochin~ isnt this great? Akachin said you can stay! I'll make you delicious food again, so you'll grow a little bit ~"_ when he said that he looked at ice blue eyes, without saying more he let him down and started to eat something, ignoring the small boy completely

_"Welcome to the crew, if you feel any pain or discomfort please feel free to see me, dont get me wrong it´s my job as the Doctor to look after the crew"_ he said that when he shoved his glasses up, his hand was in front of his face to hide his pink cheeks

_ "what was that for shitty megane, can´t ya be honest just once"_

_ " I am always honest, like when i say that you're stupid and that your brain is in your crotch, i mean it" _

_"what the fuck, you damn asshole?"_ they started to fight again when Akashi stopped them

_"Calm down you two, now!"_ when he said that the two cursed each other and finally stopped, the captain then turned back to Kuroko and grinned

"So Tetsuya, from today on you'll be a member of Kiseki no Sedai, let me tell you that the captains word is absolute, i wont accept any selfish acts. Since you'll start to life here, you need to get used and familiar with this ship which means you'll be under each members care, we dont have a extra room so you shall stay with one of us for a week, you can sleep there and that person will show you what you have to do, i guess that´s enough time. The life as a Pirate can get dangerous sometimes but have no fear we´re a team so we protect each other, well then Tetsuya who will be the first one? You can choose whoever you like"

Kuroko looked at each member of the crew and he decided...

**So who should kuroko choose? you guys decide! please write reviews and let me know. **

**Please choose between Kise and Midorima. **

**Well lets see how ima continue this story^^ It´s up to you**


	2. Roommate Midorima

**Thank you all for the Reviews =D**

**I hope you liked it so far~~**

**Since you choosed Midorima, let´s have his story at first**

**From here on it´s M rated**

**Warning: This is M Rated! Yaoi which means boyxboy, don´t like? don´t read**

Roommate Midorima

Kuroko looked at the green haired male, he noticed that _"What is it?"_ he asked, when he finally realised what he the bluenette meant with that gaze he cleared his throat

_" I... I see, well i guess thats the best choice"_ Kuroko looked up to him _"Thank you Midorima-kun, i'll be in your care" _the tall boy brought his hands to his face and shoved his glasses up, he was hiding his blush again

_"well~ i guess its the best for him to stay with the doc for the first week, right Mido-chin?"_

_"Che, Tetsu yer gonna be bored in two days with this shitty megane" _

_"ehhhhhh! Kurokocchi! Why him? Come to my room!"_

_ "Well you can protest all you want but Tetsuya decided, right?" _

_"cough.. Of course he did and obviously he made the best choice for himself, i'll look after him, because its my job, don't think i'm worried or such"_ the others rolled their eyes.

The bluenette looked at the green haired man, he couldn't tell why he was the way he acted and then he recalled the word tsundere, it must be a illness

_"Tsundere?"_ when kuroko said that the others laughed loud and the ill doctor looked surprised

_"bwahhahahhahahaha thats it Tetsu! The shitty tsundere megane! Hahahhahaha"_

_ "kekekekekkekeke Kurokocchi~~~ that was amazing!" _

Kuroko didn't knew why they all laughed as he looked to his roommate, Midorima studied the bluenettes face and he knew that Kuroko didn't knew what that meant

_ "whatever, lets go i'll show you my room"_ he grabbed the smaller boys hand and they left. He entered the room _"come in"_ here was a bed and books everywhere, there were also strange looking items, noticing his look he came sat down on a chair next to his desk which was also full with books

_ "those are lucky items...good lucks charms"_ Kuroko didnt knew what that was but it sounded interesting

_"if you need to rest please feel free to sleep on the bed here, is all yours the sheds are new, i bought them a few days ago"_

_ "green sheds,"_ said the bluenette and looked to his roommate _"it suits this room as well as you, Midorima-kun"_ when he said that, he looked around the room again, there were herbal plants on the window and some on the floor

_"i... I suppose, well i'll show you around then you should change your clothes, they're dirty, you may as well take a bath, i'll show you everything"_

the smaller boy nodded and followed him, they stopped in front of a door, entered it and the room was rather sterile, there was a bed and a desk, a few cupboards full with things Kuroko never seen everything had its own place and it was clean

_ "this is the infirmary, i'm here the most time, so if you need anything from me come to this room, also if you feel sick, this is the job of the Doctor after all" _he coughed after he said that

Kuroko was amused and he thought that Midorima was actually nice but shy _"yes i will, thank you"_

"Good. Now then lets head to the bathroom" Kuroko followed him again.

He was wondering what this bathroom was, when they were in front of the door with the sign "bathroom" they entered and Kuroko searched the location. The room was big there was a huge bathtub, a shower and a sink

_"take your time, i'll go back to the health room ok" _he turned on his heels and started to walk away and he noticed someone following him, he looked back to see Kuroko

_"..."_ he looked at him and felt like the bluenette was making fun of him

"... go back and take a bath" the smaller boy didn't say anything but looked down to his feet he knew thats the taller boy wanted him to do something but he didn't knew what, Midorima turned around and started to walk but before he could make a step there was something grabbing his sleeve to stop him.

_"Kuroko? What is it? Do you feel uncomfortable?"_ Kuroko shook his head and looked up with a flush on his face

_"Midorima-kun, what am I supposed to do?"_ Midorimas eyes widened in surprise _is he for real? but why would he joke?_ and then the recalled Kurokos amnesia but how could he forget something like that? Kuroko was embarrassed when he saw the emerald eyes looking at him

_ "... I..i'm sorry..."_ _how adorable_ the green haired boy was surprised by his own thought, but it was just like that

_"I see due to your amnesia you can´t recall how to do the most things, do not worry i'll help you"_

Kuroko was grateful but he couldn't bring himself to tell the Doctor that he felt like he never saw something like this room before

_"i'm sorry for the trouble"_

_ "no need to, lets go in"_ when they turned back and Midorima closed the door behind him he just realised what this situation meant, his face blushed shades of red and he felt hot, to make it worse the room was already pretty warm but now it was unbearable hot. Kuroko stopped and the taller boy bumped into him

_ "uhm... What do i have to do?"_ Kuroko looked up to his tall crew member which was way too close, so he inconspicuously stepped back, Midorima still in his own world finally came back

_"You may cough take your clothes off cough i'll fill the tub"_ Kuroko nodded, he took slowly everything off

_"uhm... Do i have to be naked?"_

**_Naked... NAKED! Kuroko- Naked_** it got even hotter, not turning back he said

_"well cough yes... Do not worry its not like i'm interested in any impure way"_ Kuroko didn't knew what he meant and walked over to his side

_"Done, what now?"_

_"The water is ready lets wash you at first, then you can take your time in the tub"_ after he said that his eyes almost popped out

_"w... What are you doing?" h_e was surprised when he saw a naked Kuroko in font of him _**oh.. Right... Calm down Shintarou!**_ he cleared his throat and then turned his back to the pale naked man

_"excuse me, it's just so hot in here cough now sit on this small chair and scrub your body with this cloth and your hair with this soap"_ Kuroko sat down, took the cloth in his hand and looked clueless

_"uhm..."_ _**Please don't ask me to help you...**_ _" may i ask for your help?" **Urgh** _when kuroko looked up over his shoulder, he saw annoyance on Midorimas face

_"i'm sorry..."_ he looked down to the floor his cheeks were pink, the taller boy saw the look on the naked males face and felt guilty, it wasn't his fault, he couldn't remember so there was no other choice he sighed _" it cant be helped, i'll show you"_

Kuroko wasn't sure how he would help, but he was happy, he smiled at the tall boy, the combination between the fogy room, the flushed face and that smile it was just too adorable **crack** when Kuroko heard that sound he looked with wide opened eyes to his tall roommate

_"M..Midorima-kun, your... Glasses..."_ he had a puzzled look on his face, how did that happen? Not knowing why Kuroko laughed, Midorima saw that and took his glasses off, he thought that the bluenettes smile was so cute but his laugh was much betrer, he ignored the fact that the small boy laughed about him, he had the whole time an expressionless face but now he's showing him so much, Midorima was.. Happy...

_"Shall we start?"_

Kuroko nodded _"What do i have to do, Midorima-kun?"_ the taller male took the cloth in one hand and the soap in the other, he rubbed the soap on the cloth as he knelt down and placed the cloth on the slender back, feeling the cold touch Kuroko quivered

_"Pardon me, it was cold wasn't it?"_ Kuroko didn´t only feel the cloth he also felt Midorimas fingers, for some reason he felt embarrassed, good thing was that he couldn't see it or so he thought but Midorima saw the red ears and he knew it wasn't because of the temperature, he smirked.

His hands slid from his back to the slender neck. It was a quite erotic view, his hands moved up and down and Kuroko closed his eyes and relaxed, he leaned slightly against Midorima, the tall boy looked at the naked small male and saw that, when the cloth touched a sensitive spot on his neck Kuroko shuddered

_"mmmhhhh.."_ when he noticed the sound he just made he jumped off and blushed shades of red, the same colour which Midorima had, he looked back and their eyes met which made the situation worse

_ "cough was it uncomfortable?"_ Kuroko turned back and shook his head

_"i.. I'm sorry"_ the taller boy felt that his heart beat got faster, he knew his own body, he was excited, the urge to touch Kuroko became unbearable but he had to control himself, he wasn't like Aomine, who would jump on Kuroko

_" i'll be careful from now on, please make sure to learn, so you can do it alone the next time, not that i would mind to help you again"_

he slid the cloth once more down his back, kuroko relaxed again and closed his eyes, the curious taller boy wanted to see his face again and came closer, he looked down and saw the bluenettes closed eyes and flushed face but then his eyes fell further down and he saw two pink tips, it looked so wrong on the pale chest, Kuroko sensed the close up face and opened his eyes the taller boy blushed and jerked back

_"e..excuse me cough i thought you fell asleep, i just wanted to check"_ the naked boy blushed and nodded. Midorima thought of giving the cloth to Kuroko so he could do the front on his own but his hands were faster. He slip the cloth slowly over the chest and Kuroko twitch

_"uhm... that felt weird"_

_ " Is that so?"_ Sliding over the right nipple kuroko felt a shiver down his spine

_"nghhh"_ hearing that sweet tone Midorimas excitement rised up

_"... I guess the cloth is too rough on your skin..."_ sayig that he threw it over his shoulder and ran his hands over the wet pale body

_" Is this better?"_ he asked with a husky tone

_"nnnghhh.. I.. dont know..."_ his hands wandered over Kurokos torso up and down, Midorima knew he was too greedy, but he also was a healthy man with needs, his hands stopped to move when he felt that he touched the bluenettes nipples

_ "ahnnnn...?"_ Kurokos body shivered to the bare touch, when the taller boy heard that sweet cry he finally snapped and rubbed the nips

_"ahhhh... Ahhh!"_ he arched his back and met Midorimas broad chest

_"You can lean against me, it's ok"_ he whispered, the green haired male took his own shirt off and and smaller boy leaned his back against him. Midorima had now a better view he came even closer and buried his face in the slender neck

_" M.. Midorima-kun.. I feel weird... Nhhhhhh"_

Kuroko didnt knew how to bath, so he also didnt knew how to satisfy his needs, Midorima only helped him, yes, this act was only to help the small boy, there was nothing else behind it or so he thought as he felt his manhood reacting

_ "nghh.. It's ok Kuroko, i'll cure you dont worry i know the best way to make you comfortable"_ he licked the slender neck and his hands played with the hardened peaks

_"ahnnnn... N.. No.. I feel weird... Doctor help me..." **Youre killig me here...**_

_"I will, let's see **here**... It became hard and it´s pink, are those mosquito bites? Does it hurt when i do **this**?"_ he asked as he pinched the tips

_"nnnnhhh.. No..."_ satisfied with that answer he whispered

_ "how does it feel then?"_ Midorima licked Kurokos ear as he asked, Midorima knew he was acting out his character, this wasn´t him, but then when he looked at the smaller boy he didn´t care

_"ahnnn... I.. I dont know..."_ one of his hands let the sweet nip go

_ "how does **this** feel?"_ he slightly touched Kurokos dripping member and the small boy shuddered in front of him

_"ahhhh... N.. No... Its weird...hahhhh.. Don't... touch there"_ it amused Midorima to see this side of kuroko, the fact that he touched his crotch didn't bothered him, though it was a male, but after seeing those reactions how could he stop? He thought he was better then likes like Aomine but he wasn't seeing that pale body in front of him he couldn't control himself

_"shhhhttt Kuroko, not so loud, i'll explain you everything we're doing here, no need to fear"_ Kuroko relaxed a little to those words but it was so embarrassing, having him touch his private place down there was too much

_"here you see, the slightest touch makes this organ react, if you get sexually excited its getting harder and grow like this, look down Kuroko"_

Kuroko did as he was told and he could see his manhood fully erect, he then saw that something came out, but was too shy to ask, as if the tall man read his mind he continued

_"this here is called precum, as you can see its coming out from this slit, when i do **this** its getting more"_ when he explained it he rubbed over the slit which was very sensitive

_ "ahhh!...no... Its .. so dirty"_ Kuroko rested his head on the muscular chest from his crew member

_"its not, its natural Kuroko, you don't need to be ashamed, every male feels like that and would react the same way" not as cute as you i suppose.._

_ "Ahhhnn... Really? Every man?"_ Kuroko desperately looked for help from the Doctor

_"since i'm the Doctor, i know the human body the best, trust me, look i'm the same"_ he pressed his hard member against Kuroko which widened his eyes

_"nnghhhh..."_

_ "Look here, when this happens, when you're excited and this part is getting hard you have to do it like that.."_ Midorima took Kurokos shaft in his hand and started to stroke it slowly

_"nhhhh.. Ahhhh... Ahhhhh!"_ Kurokos moans made the situation worse, Midorima wanted to see more he grabbed Kurokos waist and turned him so that they faced each other, it was even harder to remain calm with this blissful view, the green haired boy unzipped his pants and jerked his pants with underwear off. Kurokos eyes widened when he saw that display... It looked...different from his own, it was bigger and thicker, but as Midorima said he was the same, and that calmed Kuroko down

_"look here, do it like i do"_ he took his own sex and started to stroke

_ "touch yourself, Kuroko"_ the small boy watched the Doctor and did the same thing, for some reason he felt excitement when he looked at his roommate

_"nghhh... Hahhh..."_ it felt so different, not as good as Midorima did it, seeing the bluenette jerking off in front of him turned him so on, he actually wanted to touch him and stroke him until he came, but Kuroko needed to relearn this all

_"hnnnn... Ahhh... Ahhhh..."_ Kuroko moved closer to Midorima when he saw that he grabbed his arm and pulled him close to himself

_"thats it Kuroko, do that until you come ok?" Come? Come where?_ asked Kuroko himself

Kuroko stroked a little faster and harder as he stared at Midorimas arousal

_"ahhh! Wh.. Whats thats? Ahhh! S.. Somethings coming out! Nghhh... M.. Midorima-kun?"_ when he finished those words he felt something warm on his hand, he looked confused at the liquid and then looked at the still stroking Doctor

_ "nhhh.. You did well Kuroko, when you reach climax you'll cum, which means this will come out, its sperm i'll teach you everything later, but for now"_ he grabbed Kurokos hand and brought it to his crotch looking into ice blue eyes he said

_"You know what to do, don't you?"_ Kuroko gulped, when Midorima touched him he felt so good, so this means he wanted to be touched by the bluenette. Kuroko felt happy because he was just like Midorima, even though he lost his memories, he was just like him. The bluenette touched the tip and he felt the slippery precum from his roommate, his curious finger slid down the head and then to the base, he took it in his hand and started to move his hand up and down, when he got used to it he stroked faster and harder and made Midorima cum in his hand, they cleaned up and left the bathroom, they went to their room and Midorima told him more about his needs and the human body, after eating dinner they went to the Bedroom and Kuroko was laying on the bed and his roommate on the floor the bluenette closed his eyes and he fell fast asleep.

The next day they did some work, Midorima was in the infirmary the most time and Kuroko helped the other crew members, after Dinner Midorima taught Kuroko everything necessary. His third day on the ship was the same, so the fourth, fifth and the sixth , these whole days Midorima and Kuroko would play with each other.

_ "Midorima-kun, this is my last day in your room, i wanted to thank you"_ said the bluenette without an expression on his face

_"you don't need to thank me each time, i'm just doing my job..."_ he said that but he also felt sad

_ "its not like we'll never see each other again right?"_ Kuroko was relieved and nodded, Midorima moved to the smaller boy which was laying on the bed, he took his glasses off and kissed him on his shoulder. They didn't kissed at all, thought the tall man wanted to taste those lips but he didn't knew if Kuroko wanted to or not, so he kissed other places like his neck, shoulders or nipples. The smaller boy under him had no expression on his face like always, but Midorima got used to it already.

He pulled his shirt up and attacked the bare tips which hardened immediately, Kurokos sweet moans, Midorimas harsh breathing, slurping and other sexy noises filled the room and they began to caress each other.

When they were done Midorima got back to his futon on the floor and felt asleep, Kuroko who was still awake raised his hand, and looked at it... He couldn't help it, but the warm touch felt familiar, he was sure that it wasn't his first time being touched by a other male... He closed his eyes to that thought and finally felt a sleep.

_"So the week is over now, i'm sure you've learned a lot from Shintaro"_ said the Captain, Kuroko nodded

_"yes i did"_ he turned to the green haired boy and bowed which made him shy_ "thank you again, Midorima- kun"_ Midorima blushed and did the same thing he always did, he hid his face with one Hand and pushed his glasses up

_ "i've just did my job, no need to thank me"_

_"tche, there ya go again! But damn Tetsu, i could've bet ya´d give up on the second day and ask fer a new roommate but i'm amazed ya managed a week with this shitty megane!"_ the tanned man grinned and ruffled the blue locks with his hand

_"it was really interesting with Midorima-kun, ive learned a lot"_ when the bluestte said that a cough was to hear

_"So Kurochin had fun? Not fair, lets have fun together~~"_ said the purple haired giant while he ate a chocolate bar

_"yes yes, wait for your turn, Tetsuya you may choose the second one"_ a grin was to see when Captain Akashi said that

_"Kurokocchiiiiiiii~~~~! Now its my turn! Come to my room! It´ll be fun! Please please!"_

Kuroko looked at the up and down jumping Blonde male and sighed, he knew he was a loud character and a week with him would rather be... not so good, but he didn't stopped to scream and jump around

_"I guess I'll stay with Kise-kun for the second week"_

**sooooooooo? how was it? did you liked it? Midorima was a little too OOC xD forgive me, but i´m sure he would act like that or not? D=**

**Please tell me via review how you liked it  
**

**The next Story is Kise´s. ********If you have a request let me know =D**.

** I´ll try to upload fast**


	3. Roommate Kise

**Hello again!**

**So this is Kises story, i hope you´ll like it.**

**OMG! 2 days left! 2 days for KnB season 2! i´m soooo super duper excited! i´m sure so you are!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Warning: M Rated, Yaoi (boyxboy)**

**I dont own Kuroko no basket**

Kises cheeks flushed "k..kurokocchi?... ?"

When it was clear that Kise was the second one a cold feeling came over the blonde boy. The deadly aura behind him which came from the other pirates were easily to see and they were ready to kill him but Kise was the happiest man on this world at the moment, to think that the cute Kuroko will be he his for a week, he didn't know why he felt that way but it made him happy, he would take this chance and be with the bluenette.

"So it's Ryota? Very well" the captain said that with a tonic face he looks like a good guy, though he's kind of annoying when kuroko thought that he turned to the Captain and nooded

"What the hell? You really choose that idiot?" groaned the tanned boy.

"Kuro-chin that's not the best choice ~ come into my room. I'll give you candies~" mocked the tallest

clearing his throat the green haired said " If you can't take it anymore, you can come back to my room, I'm just saying that because your familiar with it now, nothing more" the bluenette didn't know why they would say such things and he turned to kise to look at him

"Y..you guys! Stop it! don't scare him!" he took kurokos hands in his and looked with a serious face at the bluenettes which was of course expressionless

"Kurokocchi don't worry! I'll take good care of you! You don't have to be scared!" the smaller boy released their hands and said in a monotone tone

"Thank you Kise-kun i'll be in your care" the blonde was kinda disappointed, since he wanted to see another expression on Kurokos face but he was sure he would find a way to see more of this cutie. The others let a sigh out and went back to their work

"Tetsuya if you need anything feel free to come to the Captains room. I'd be happy to help you in ANY way" saying that he left for his room with a grin on his face.

"damn that perverted Captain" said the tanned boy who heard that he scratched the back of his head looked at Kuroko and left

"kurokocchi! Lets go! I'll show you my room ne?~~~" the bluenette nodded and followed Kise, they walked down the hallway and stopped at the third door on the left side. Kise opened the door and let Kuroko in

"come in kurokocchi! This will he your home for a week! It's not as big as the others since i'm the newest member, but i think it's a good place to relax! Don't you think?"

Kuroko entered the room and Kise closed it behind him, he looked around and had to say its really a warm looking room, it was different from Midorimas, it had a amber carpet, his sheets were golden, the bed was rather big but it looked soft, there was a desk with many books, there were a few plants hanging from the ceiling and on the window

"yes, it really is a nice room Kise-kun" he said that with the ever so stoned face, but Kise saw that his eyes weren't as cold as his face, so he really meant it, which made him happy

"uhm.. Well... Kurokocchi..." when he said that, he had a blush on his face, he looked to his left when he cleared his throat with a hasty cough he continued

"you see.. I only have one bed..." Kuroko looked at him and their eyes met

" please don't worry Kise-kun, i'm fine with the floor" the amber eyes boy didn't meant it like that, so he shook his head like crazy

"n..no Kurokocchi! I cant let you sleep on a floor!"

"So you want to sleep... There?" Kise was amazed at how kuroko didn't got what he really wanted to say, but the blonde boy was too embarrassed to ask so direct, for a reason he wanted to sleep with this small boy on the same bed.

Kise was a ladies man. Everytime they stopped at a port they would visit bars and Kise started to flirt with all the cute girls but this time its a boy, Kise knew he was interested in him, Kuroko captured him the first time he saw him, he was laying on the deck his long eyelashes were wet from the water, his cheeks were slightly pink his lips were parted as he breathed in and out, he looked so at peace and so cute, to be honest he also thought Kuroko was a girl at first and he was excited, after they found out that he was a boy that excitement didn't fade

" uhm... We.. We could sleep together on that bed.. Its big so..." Kuroko widened his eyes for a second and Kise blushed shades of red** _that was too much i guess_?**

" that is also an option, if it's ok with you, I don't mind Kise-kun" _**woah! Yessss! Yes~~~~ I'm gonna sleep with Kurokocchi!~~~~** _Kise smiled and hugged Kuroko in joy

"If its Kurokocchi I don't mind at all!" Kise was on clouds he was looking forward and couldn't wait for the night. They went on deck and helped the other crew members. Time passed rather fast and it was time for dinner

"So Tetsuya, how do you like it so far?" asked the captain who sat on the other end of the table, so across him, the table was full with food and there was no empty space, everything was placed well and it was so much, Kuroko thought it was too much for five, no six persons but after the first dinner he knew there wont be leftovers

"It's quite interesting, i guess i never saw something like this before, everything was new for me also this food, i have the feeling i never ate something like this but i come to like the meals" his face slightly flushed it was embarrassing to say that, seeing that the others stopped to eat for a moment and adored his cute face which was only for a short moment because the man next to Kuroko shoved him his spoon into that small mouth

"Ne Kurochin, if you want to taste something you really never had before, come to my room i'll give it to you" everyone choked when the purple haired giant said that

"A.. Atsuhi!" warned the Captain, Murasakibara looked around and noticed that they were blushing, it was amusing that he could tell what they all were thinking

"Murasakibara-kun why dont you share it with all?"

"K...kurokocchi!"

"No way man.."

"Hmmm~~ dun wanna, its special and only for Kurokochin" they couldn't believe how bold their chief was, the room fell silent and everyone was busy imagination a rather lewd scene

"oh... Thank you for your offer, but i don't wish to be treated special" when he said that he looked into Murasakibaras eyes, the giant looked rather bored, je rested his chin on his right hand and took a carrot between his fingers just to shove it into the bluenettes mouth

" no talking while eating kurochin~" the small boy was annoyed but took the carrot and chewed on it and nodded.

"Phew...~ dinner sure was something eh?" Kuroko looked at Kise without knowing what he meant, he didn't disliked it, after dinner they went back to their room

"it was good"**_ You're so innocent Kurokocchi!_** was what Kise thought

"oh right! You don't have clothes to change right? Hmmm lets see~~~" that fact was right, Kuroko had nothing but the clothes on him, Midorima always washed them when they were dirty, since their sizes were too different

"I'm sorry Kise-kun" he looked embarrassed to the floor, Kise couldn't see it because he was busy with searching clothes for the small boy

"! There is no need to apologize, Kurokocchi I'm happy to share with you! ... AH! Found something~~~" he stood up and came to Kuroko with a grin on his face, the bluenette could tell that this smile wasnt the usually one but also couldn't tell why

"its still too big but you can wear this"

"... And the rest?" Kuroko looked to the cloth in his hand and it was just a shirt, Kise scratched his cheek and blushed

"well... My pants will be too big for you so uhm I'm sure you'll lose them... So uhm... Yeah... " Kuroko looked at him and tried to understand the taller boy but he was just standing there and avoided his gaze

"you're right, thank you for your concern Kise-kun. It would be unfortunate to lose them" Kise widened his eyes in surprise

"y.. Yeah! You can change here or in the bathroom Kurokocchi" the blonde boy amazed at how innocent and slow Kuroko was, it made him worry, he took a book in his hand and went to his bed, just when he wanted to start to read he noticed that the small boy didn't left the room, hiding his face behind the book he looked at the standing bluenette.

When Kurokos hands reached to the sides of his shirt and slid it off, Kise gulped hard, still hiding he watched his roommate, the bluenette was topless and Kises greedy gaze wandered from his neck to his shoulders not forgetting any inch he wandered down to his pale back, Kuroko brought his hands to his pants and an unzipping voice filled the room, the tall boy forgot to breath for a second, he was afraid of being caught. Kuroko slowly took his pants off and Kises heart beat skipped too fast, seeing Kuroko almost naked, he was beautiful, his legs were perfect, his tights firm, he couldn't really see his butt but he was sure it was breathtaking, he stared hard at his roommembers body, his lips felt dry so he licked them and continued to stare at him._** Whats with you Ryota? He's a guy. What do you except behind his underwear? Of course the same thing as yours, now calm down!**_ Kise was in a fight with his inner self, a part of him knew it was wrong to lust for this pale boy but then another part wanted to make a mess of this boy gulp as if the bluenette heard that he turned around to meet Kises gaze !shit he got caught but the new display made his blood boil

" Kise-kun? What about underwear?" Kises eyes widened at that comment, the small boy didn't even noticed the way he looked at him? No way!

"W..what? I.. I didn't meant to!" he panicked when Kurokos eyes met his own and his brain just couldn't work, the bluenette looked with a questioning glance

_** h... HE DIDNT NOTICED IT? Right?** _he looked with mixed feelings at Kuroko, did he wanted to be noticed by him or not?

"Kise-kun? Are you ok?" Kuroko looked worried and walked toward his tall roommate, when we was closer, the bluenette noticed that Kises face looked strange it was crimson. Kuroko was in front of him and bend down and looked at him Kise, his amber eyes attention were on pink nubs.._**. Ba-thump... Ba-thump... Ba-thump**_ his heart beat faster and the urge of embracing his roommate was too tempting, but how could he ever do something impure to this innocence guy? He didn't wanted Kuroko to hate him, the worse part was that it was the first night! Kurokos face was close to his own and when he saw that worried look for the first time it was too much. Kuroko brought one hand to his forehead..._** No way if he touches me now**_...

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he dashed out of his room and went to the deck to cool off. Kuroko stood dumbfounded on the bed as he watched his roommate, Midorima who saw Kise, came to check on Kuroko

"oh... Midorima-kun"

"What happened to Ki..." he forgot what he wanted to say and looked with a hard blush at him. He checked the half naked boy up from his feet up to his thighs to his waist and rested on the chest noticing two pale pink buds

"I wonder if Kise-kun is ok. Midorima-kun, could you check on him? His face was red"

it wasn't his first time seeing Kuroko like that, he already saw him naked but he couldn't help to lust for him. Kuroko looked up to Midorima his face showed worry, when the tall Doctor saw that** crack** his glasses cracked but Midorima didn't care, it happened twice now thanks to the bluenette, he looked to the way Kise ran off and cleared his throat

"I shall take my leave, do not worry about Kise and wear something" Kuroko nodded and decided to wear the shirt Kise gave him. The fresh breeze helped Kise to calm down and he looked up to the starry sky, then he blushed_** hahhh... what was that for? So uncool... I'm sure Kurokocchi thinks that I'm weird sob but.****. but its not my fault, is it? He's just too cute! I want to hug him soooo much! Oh kurokocchi~~~**_

"you should control your emotions more Kise... He was worried about you" when he said that he rested his chin on his hand and also looked up to the sky, the same look as Kise

"you're one to talk Midorimacchi" said Kise with a grin on his face, he wasn't the only one who felt like that which also made him angry, thought its his crew members, his friends he didn't wanted to share Kuroko

"don't get the wrong idea Kise, I'm nothing like you" after that statement he went back from were he came, the tall blonde looked back and noticed the Doctor didn't wore his glasses, wondering about that he looked up again and decided to go back. He knocked on the closed door and entered. Kuroko was sitting on the end of the huge bed, when he looked at Kise he felt relieved

"eh.. Kurokocchi, you could've go to bed already. Its pretty late you know" the bluenette looked up to his taller roommate and said

"I´m sorry, i was just wondering if you were alright, Kise-kun" Kise widened his eyes and a huge smile was on his face. He was so happy that kuroko was worried about him, that meant he cared for him, Kise opened his arms and hugged the smaller boy, Kuroko lost his balance and they flopped onto the bed

"Kise-kun?" It was hard to breath

"lets sleep like this kurokocchi~~~ hnnnnn~~~ so warm" Kise absorbed Kurokos scent.

The next morning when Kise woke up he felt something warm on his chest, looking down he saw light blue locks, his whole body became warm and he was very happy, Kuroko was sleeping in his arms. Kise had to wake up soon but he couldn't just stand up and leave the bluenette, his arms around the slender body became tighter and he buried his face in those blue locks. He could stay forever like this, he couldn't see his face but Kuroko size was perfect, it was as if was made for this moment, Kise was very happy and smiled while he was looking at that small body

"oiiii Kise! Get yer ass up and come" the blonde boy was rather annoyed to hear that voice, Aomines timing was as bad as always. The blonde tall boy didn't reacted and the door swung open

"Oi! I'm talking to you, you shitty..."

"Shhhht! Aominecchi pipe down! Kurokocchi is still sleeping" when the dark skinned boy saw that he whispered

"i see, ya bastard having a moment here aren't ya?" saying that he came closer, a white leg was to see, the tanned boy couldn't help but found his eyes going from the toe to the thighs in a rather slow way, that leg flashed out from golden sheds, it looked good but he was sure that blue looked even better on Kuroko.

"what is he wearing?" asked he when he saw a yellow cloth covering the rest of his body, seeing that lusty gaze from his crew member Kise smiled and said

"well Kurokocchi is too small for my pants so... It looks great doesn't it?" Aomine looked rather annoyed at that comment and snorted

"whatever, come up"

"Aominecchi... there is space for you too, you know" Kises was challenging the tanned boy and Aomine wanted to give in, he looked to Kise then to Kuroko, smirked and left the room. Kise was amazed that the tanned boy didn't jumped in. He turned back to the still sleeping Kuroko, placed a kiss on his head and left the room. When Kuroko woke up he left for the bathroom then got up to the deck. The gentle breeze and the smell of the sea made him at peace and this feeling was so familiar he breathed in and out. He was that the others were doing their duties and Kuroko was upset and went to the blonde boy who carried two barrels

"morning Kurokocchi~ how was your first night in my bed?" after hearing the word bed the others listened in but didnt stopped working

" Kise-kun? I'm a member too aren't i?" Kise widened his eyes and nodded

"well, yes you are, why?"

"Why didn't you woke me up when you left?" the blonde boy didn't knew what he meant and looked at him

"tche, yer too stupid to get that?" groaned the tanned boy which placed his arm on Kurokos head

"he doesn't want a special treatment" when he said that the blonde boy relaxed, he couldn't tell him that he looked too cute and that he didn't wanted to disturb his sleep, Kuroko looked up to the tanned man and nodded

"Aomine-kun is right, i do not wish for that when i'm a crew member i should act like one" the bluenette backed off and looked up to meet the tanned boys gaze, he couldnt tell why but he was the only one who really understood Kuroko, the taller boy grinned and nooded. Kise was rather jealous, the bluenette was HIS roommate so he better stopped to act overly friendly

"sorry kurokocchi, i didnt meant to..." said Kise and Kuroko couldnt help but forgive him, it was a rare sight to see him act serious and Kuroko liked this part better then his fake smile

"Gentlemen, may i have you attention" with that said everyone turned to Captain Akashi

" we'll heading to the next port in the south, Midorima..."

"0yes, this is the route we're gonna sail...it'll take 4 days if the weather continue to be like this, if there should be changes then we may need two days more. I'll tell you more when we're about to reach it" everyone nodded

"aye!"

"Alright, then go back to your work and Tetsuya i need to talk to you, please come to my room once you're done" the bluenette didnt knew what he needed from him but nodded

"yes, captain" Akashi smirked at that comment and raised on eyebrow

"Tetsuya, you're a Pirate now, please correct yourself and say it one more time" Kuroko didn't knew what he meant, he just said yes, he looked to Aomine who was next to him which whispered

"you say aye Tetsu" the bluenette looked back to the Captain and met staring mismatched eye colours

"... Aye? Captain?"

"Well that was rather forced but i'm sure you'll get used to it. I'll be waiting, Tetsuya" he said and left the deck. After finishing his duties he went to see the Captain **knock knock**

"come in"

Kuroko entered the room and closed the door behind him, he went into the room and stopped in the middle. Akashi was sitting on a huge chair at his desk which was in the middle of the big room, he had some documents in his hands and looked up, noticing it was Kuroko he stood up and had a grin on his face

"Please take a seat" he pointed at a red/golden chair, the smaller boy did as he was told and looked at Akashi

"I believe we didn't had much time to talk, please don't be scared and relax, I wont bite, unless you want me too" the bluenette was uncomfortable, he couldn't tell why, but the Captain was fearsome, he couldn't describe his feeling well but he respected the Captain and he was tense when he was with him, being alone with him while he had such an intensive look made Kurokos body shiver

"aye, i'm sorry Captain" he red haired man went to the bluenette and bend down to meet his face, that close face with that looked was dangerous or so thought Kuroko but he couldn't back off, his heart beat got faster yet his face was as expressionless as ever

" So Kuroko, it's your second week now, did you recall something?" hearing that question made the bluenette think** do I recall something? Not really... Should I tell him how I feel like?** Kuroko returned Akashis gaze and looked into his eyes

" I am sorry, I was only a bother to everyone," before he could continue he felt a cold hand on his chin which drew him closer to the Captain

" my my, what an adorable kitten you are Tetsuya, I nor any of the crew ever said that you were a bother, it was my decision to let you stay here, dont get me wrong I do have my reasons for that, I am only asking you a question" the captains thumb and index finger rested on the smaller boys chin and forced him to look at him

"I'm sorry, the only thing I can tell is that I find myself staring to the ocean, I don't know why but I always look to the sky or the stars and I have a empty feeling, thats all" he budged his head to escape from the Captain but the red haired man didn't let him do so

"... Is that so? I see... Well you may need more time, next topic, as you know we'll stop at a port, I assume you don't know how it is like, let me tell you, it's quite dangerous. There will be other Pirates and also the navy so I don't want you to act on your own, you're our precious new crew member and if something were to happened to you, we wouldn't mind starting a war , therefore I have a special request for you"

When he said that his smile got dark and Kuroko knew it was something bad. When the bluenette left the Captains room, the others were gone, it was dark already and Kuroko closed his eyes and listened to the waves. Yes- it was familiar, it was as if the sea was calling for him

"Kurokocchi?" when he heard that he opened his eyes to find Kise in front of him. He was surprised and jerked back

"ah... Uhm... Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you... You ok?" The smaller boy stared with a puzzled look "guess I should just leave eh?" when he heard that, kuroko felt guilty, he was just surprised at how the blonde boy acted, he grabbed the leaving boys arm and looked up

"Im sorry kise-kun, I was just surprised" Kise was relieved that Kuroko was talking to him, no it was better he stopped him from leaving, the warmth from the place were Kuroko held him raised his body temperature

"I didnt meant to scare you, Kurokocchi. I saw you standing here with that lovely look on your face and wondered if you were ok... Sorry" the hand left go and Kise embraced the smaller boy from behind

"you want to talk Kurokocchi?" Kuroko looked down to the strong arms around him and shook his head. It was silent for minutes and they only looked to the starry sky

"lets go in and eat something, ok?" the bluenette nodded and followed him, after dinner they went back to the bedroom

"Kise-kun, is it ok if I take a shower?" the blonde boy was changing clothes

"yes kurokocchi, go ahead" Kuroko nodded and went to the bathroom, he entered and the room was already all foggy, he heard splashing sounds, was it ok to go in? When he looked at the folded clothes he noticed glasses, so it was Midorima

"excuse me?" Kuroko said out loud

"come in" he did so and entered, the Doctor was in the tub and looked at Kuroko

"I'm almost done, you can join me, just if you want to" Kuroko took his clothes off and went in

"thank you" the tub was big enough for two people so it was ok, Kuroko scrubbed his body. Midorima watched the small boy and Kuroko got excited, seeing the bluenettes member raising made the taller boy gulp hard. Kuroko was done and placed the cloth on the floor, he went to the tub and wanted to sit across Midorima, but he was faster and drew him closer and placed him on his lap

" nhhhhh...Midorima-kun?"

when Kuroko felt something hard poking him he knew what that was and it made him hotter. The taller man knew that and he rubbed against his back, his hands massaged the smaller boys nipples

"ahnnnn ..."

Midorima knew by now what he needed to do to make Kuroko moan in pleasure and with that he continued touching all over his body.

"Hmmm~~ Kurokocchi forgot his clothes, we could as well bath togehter!~~~ yayy"

Kise left the bedroom and went to the bathroom, when he was about to open the door he heard something, he leaned to the door and listened in

" ahhhhh! Nhhhh..." His face turned red when he realised who's voice that was

_**woah!** **Thats so cute... Kurokocchi is doing so naughty things with himself? What do i do? I should go in! Or not?**_

"Kuroko, you really like that place don't you?" with that said Kises world crushed immediately and his body started to tremble

**_i__snt that Midorimacchis voice? No way... Kurokocchi and ?_ **

He quietly opened the door and his gaze caught a blushing bluenette. Kise licked his lips when he saw that delicious wet body, he had mixed feelings, he was Horny and wanted to stay and watch them but on the other hand he wanted to stop them and take Kuroko back to his room, where he could taste him

"ahhhhnnnn!... Mnhhhhh..." those sweet cries made Kise go crazy, he needed to get out or he would do something bad, but his body didn't move, after hearing a few more cries he finally went back to his room. He was hard just by looking at Kuroko. He took his pants off and touched his dripping manhood as he was imaginating his roommates face he stroked and pumped his shaft and finally came in his own hand. He couldn't calm down and went to bed, when Kuroko came back Kise was already sleeping.

"We'll be in three days at the port, make sure you all write down what you need to buy" said the green haired man

"aye"

said everyone, it was a day like the others with one exception, the ever smiling and cheerful blonde boy was rather gloomy, Kise was angry at the Doctor and the bluenette, he cant get that imagine out of his mind, he knew it was childish to act like that, but Kuroko was with him now and Kise did his best not to touch the smaller boy, so how should he act from now on? If Midorima could touch him was it ok for Kise too? The tall blonde boy acted different towards Kuroko since this morning, he woke the bluenette rather harsh up, the breakfast was awkward and when Kuroko asked him something he just told necessary things though he would always talk too much. Kuroko sensed that of course but he didnt knew how to ask

"Kise-kun?"

the blonde boy flinched from surprise, since when was he standing next to him? Kise looked down and met icy blue eyes, which didn't show any emotion

"what is it, Kurokocchi?" a weird smile was on his lips

"are you feeing unwell?"

_** Damn... Im too obvious eh?**_ Kise smiled like always and shook his head

"No, I'm fine" he turned on his heels and wanted to escape, Kuroko held his arm

"I like Kise-kun more when he's honest" with that said he let go of the arm and went back to the others. Kise stood dumfounded on his spot, with wide opened eyes and a shocked look. Kuroko likes him? He cares for him? He just said that didn't he? His whole body filled with happiness and with that he followed Kuroko and was his usual self.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise and Kuroko were on the bed, the blonde boy said thats to break the uncomfortable silence, he turned around and faced the bluenettes back

"Yes Kise-kun?"

"Uhm... Is there someone you like?" when he asked that he blushed, but he wanted to know it. If there was someone like that then he would turn around and got back to sleep but if not...

"What do you mean?"

"Well, someone special to you?"

Kuroko thought about those words someone special? Was there such a person? Kuroko lost himself in thoughts. What kind of person were I? Where am I from? What was I doing? Do I have special people around me?

"Kurokocchi?... I'm sorry..."

"I like all of you, when I had nothing left you took me in, so does that mean you're special to me? Or am I special to you?" Kises heart crushed when he heard that

"you're very special to me Kurokocchi and I'm sure the rest of the crew thinks so too, I'm sorry for asking..." Kuroko turned around and was facing Kise which surprised him. Kuroko smiled, it was already dark but the moonlight was shining through the window and he the blonde boy embraced the bluenette

"no, its fine Kise-kun, I should have think about those things earlier. I wish I could remember everything, even if its just a little bit. Its hard not knowing who you are..."

Kise felt so happy when Kuroko opened his heart to him and started to talk

"Kurokocchi... " the blonde boys arms embraced the bluenette tighter

"please dont make that face, you're fine the way you are now and I'm sure you were as adorable as now"

with that said he placed a kiss on the smaller boys forehead **chu** the bluenette closed his eyes and felt the warmth against his skin, his arms reached the blonde boy and he hugged him back. Kise was happy when he felt Kurokos arms around him

"Kurokocchi... "

he kissed his eyelid and went to his cheeks, he placed on both a kiss and before Kuroko knew it his lips touched something soft. The smaller boy opened his eyes and saw his roommates face close up. His amber eyes were staring and met ice blue eyes. Kuroko didn't knew what he meant by doing that, he couldn't help but felt embarrassed as he blushed

"Kurokocchi... Mnhhhhh"

he placed kisses on Kurokos soft and pink lips again and again

"mnhhhhh..."

When Kise heard that cute cry he wanted more, he licked Kurokos lips and kissed them as he licked again

"nhhhh... Kurokocchi... Is it ok? To kiss, like this?"

the bluenette blushed and nodded. When he gave his ok Kise drew the smaller boy even closer, he placed his knee between Kurokos tights and gently rubbed against his smaller boy closed his eyes and enjoyed that feeling

"mnhhhh.. Kise-kun..."

When the taller boy licked his lips Kuroko parted them and Kises tongue slid inside. The moving heat against his own was a new feeling yet it felt so familiar, Kise became a shadow for a moment, everything became dark and Kuroko felt if someone else was kissing him

"Kuroko..."

the foreign masculine voice echoed in his mind and disappeared again. Kuroko didnt knew what this feeling was or who this person might be when he was about to lose himself in thoughts, the blonde boys tongue traced over Kurokos teeth

"mnhhhh..."

The bluenette felt like he knew what to do and got greedy as his tongue challenged Kises. The fight of dominance was exciting and he felt so much from it, the smaller boys shaft rubbed up and down against Kises knee. The blonde boy was already aroused and his hands wandered under the bluenettes shirt, his hands slid from stomach up to his chest, touching each rip over the pale skin

"mnhhhhh... Nhhhhh..."

their lips were still sealed on each other, when kises fingers touched Kurokos nipple he let a sweet cry out

"mnhhhhhhhhh..."

that slight touch was enough to make the bare tips hard, they broke their kiss and saliva dripped down to a pale chin

"Kurokocchi..."

Kise was fascinated by the erotic look from his partner, but he wanted to see more, he pulled Kurokos shirt up and had full view of the throbbing peaks, he licked his lips and captured the tip

"ahnnnnn... K... Kise-kun..."

Kuroko felt it already too much and he his precum was dripping, since he only wore a shirt from Kise he had no extra underwear, everything was too big for him. Kise placed Kuroko under himself and started to lick the bare tip and took it between his teeth as he gently bit down. Kurokos body was under electric shocks each time he bit down

"ahhhh!... Ouch..."

The other hand went down and his index finger touched his weak spot on his member

"ahhhhhh...! N..no..."

" Kurokocchi... You say no, yet you´re dripping so much, no wonder Midorimacchi couldn't hold back"

Kise understood the Doctor completely now. This sinful look on Kuroko made men go crazy for him, yes he was one of them and he knew that the rest of the crew will feel the same way, there was no doubt. Kises hand took Kurokos member, he stroked it and a wet noise filled the room

**_damn... I could cum just by looking at him_ **

Kise was close to climax just by touching Kurokos seductive body. Kise let go of the arching peaks and placed his lips on Kurokos. Kurokos tongue which was resting welcomed Kises heat in. Their kiss was passionate and hungry

"nghhhhhh...! Mnhhhhh..."

as the need of oxygen was needed they broke the kiss and Kise pumped the smaller boys arousal

"so... Cute... Kurokocchi..."

he pulled his pants down and rubbed his own manhood against the bluenettes

"ahhhh! K..kise-kun... Tha... Hahhhhh"

the smaller boys breath became harsh and he wanted more, he moved his hips as fast as Kises strokes, their precum mixed together and they were almost there

"ahhhhhh... Kurokocchi... Mnhhhh..."

"...! Ah...ahhhh! Ki..."

Kuroko abandoned himself to pleasure and Kise groaned in blissful agony, still sex high they kissed passionately again and again.

"Kurokocchi...uhm... How far did you go with Midorimacchi?"

Kuroko looked up and didnt knew what he meant, kise saw that expression and smiled

"I mean where did he touched you?" the bluenette looked bemused

"the same what we did now, no, Midorima-kun didnt kissed me..."

"Ehhhh? So I was your first kiss? Really? No way! Kurokocchi! Im super happy!"

The smaller boy wasnt sure of that, it didnt felt like it was his first time and the he remembered the voice and the shadow. He smiled at Kise and they fell fast asleep.

"Ok guys, as you can see we'll be there soon, please get ready. We'll stay for two days. Stay close to the port when you´re in the city, we never know what might happen, its not like I care about you but finding a new crew would be troublesome"

"tche, as honest as always"

" I need lots of snacks~~ lets see what new products came out"

"ne Captain, are we staying on the ship or at a hotel?"

"I guess its the safest to stay in your own room here on the ship, but if you wish to stay out you ca do that"

the blonde boy blushed and looked at Kuroko when the captain said that

"Tetsu, what ya gonna buy? Anything on yer mind?"

Kuroko looked at the tanned tall boy

"I'd like to buy some clothes if thats ok?"

"Ehhhh? You don't like my shirts? Aren't they comfy? Kurokocchi they suit your milky legs soooooooo much! But lets get you some cute outfits~~~"

"shut the fuck up Kise, ima show him around and we'll check some bars! Sounds fun eh?"

When the tanned boy said that, everyone looked at him as if he said something horrible

" AOMINECCHI! Do you mean THOSE kind of bars by any chance ?"

"Of course! He's also a guy! Lets have some fun" when he said that he ruffled Kurokos head

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I CANT ALLOW THAT! Kurokocchi! say something!" Kuroko looked at Kise

" Please calm down Kise-kun... I..."

" Dont worry about such manners, I as well wouldn't allow something like that, I already organised everthing for Tetsuya" saying that Kuroko blushed and avoided everyones curious gaze

"please come with me Tetsuya, shall we start?" Kuroko followed the Captain and the other 4 crew members looked dumpfounded.

A half hour later "anchor aweigh!"

"Aye!"

The ship was at the harbour and the two days adventure on land was about to start

"Captain! We're at the port!" shouted the tanned boy, seconds after that the double doors swung open and the Captain came out the bluenette was behind him. When they stood before the crew all four widened their eyes as they couldn't believe what that saw

"... K.. Kurokocchi?"

**Soooooooooooo? liked it? **

**What will happen from now on? Will kuroko recall something? Who is this mysterious guy?**

**Please write Reviews if you want to have another chapter, the next chapter will be the two days on the Land.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Land Ahoy

**Hey! sup? It´s me again =D**

**I´m finally done with the next chapter. It took longer then i thought D= but well XD**

**Thank you all for yer Reviews (o^_^)o**

**This chapter is on Land, have fun reading**

**WARNING: This fanfic is Mrated, boy x boy, dont like? dont read!**

"Omg! Kurokocchi! Thats sooooo cute!"

Kuroko was too embarrassed to face his 5 crew members, wearing something like this felt way too wrong

"no chit, hafta say it suits ya, tetsu"

"kurokochin looks much tastier now, neee~~~~"

"this outfit is ridiculous, mind to tell us your motive for this?"

"Well, since it´s dangerous we should just hide our precious Tetsuya, but since he also wants to look around the town we shouldn't attract too much attention, i thought this mind be a good idea"

the bluenette didn't knew what they meant but the captain said it will be the best for all members, he was just embarrassed how short this outfit was

"thats bullshit, ya just wanna see him wear this perverted captain"

"Kurokocchi should always wear this! Look at those legs!"

" delicious~~~~"

"i have to agree with Aho-mine, thats not really a reason"

"Gentlemen, you're not really thinking. If the navy were to find us what will happen to Tetsuya when they see us together?"

"..."

"They'll know that he´s our new crewmember, what will happen then? He'll be wanted... Of course i was the only one who thought about this, you may use your brain more often..." they were all thinking the same thing

"oh, right. I wouldn't want that, Kurokocchis pretty face for everyone to see..."

"well sorry for calling ya a perv captain..."

"its ok, there is no need to apologize for the truth, why else would it be so short?" said the red haired Captain with a smirk on his lips

"he will attract more attention like this, well not that i care... but still..." said the doctor, they all were worried and in thoughts when Kuroko suddenly jumped off

"hehehe~ Kuro-chin isnt wearing any underwear"

"M! Murasakibara kun, please dont look!"

"Hmmm~~~why not?" the bluenette was embarrassed so he didnt said more, he only had one pair of underwear and it dind´t dried after being washed

"eh? Not fair! I wanna see Kurokocchis sexiness too!"

"Tche just shut up kise, didnt you saw more then you deserve?"

"Ehh? I wonder what you mean Aominecchi~~"

"now now, shall we go, Tetsuya you shouldn't go alone, choose someone who's coming with you"

"i guess i'll be fine, please don't mind me"

"Tetsu, there will be other Pirates too and when ya look like this they gonna jump on ya"

"Kurokocchi is actually still my roommate, so i'll take care of him" when the blonde boy said that the expression on everyones face was the same _damn you kise!_ was what they all thought with the first step out off the ship, Kuroko was really surprised, it was like he never saw something like this before

"Kurokocchi~~ come lets go shopping! I'll buy you cute clothes!" when they wanted to leave a hand stopped Kise from moving, the blonde boy looked up

"Aominecchi?"

"You better take good care of him" with that said he let go and walked off, so did Kise and Kuroko. There were many shops and the Bluenette didn't knew were to look

"Kurokocchi, lets hold hand ne? There are so many people you'll get lost" Kuroko nodded and took the taller boys hand. Kise was the happiest man alive when they walked hand in hand and looked like a couple

"Kise kun? Can we buy some clothes, i'd like to change"

"ehhhh? Why? Kurokocchi? You look so cute!" the smaller boy looked around and he could feel strange stares

"b..but they're all looking and i'm the only male who wears this..."

"dont be shy! They're all jealous~~ oh look here" as they entered a shop the clerk greeted them

"welcome, may i help you?" a tall black haired boy, he looked at Kise and talked when he noticed Kuroko he smiled at him

"yo, we want to buy some underwear" said the tall blonde "certainly, this way please" they walked pass the male collection and stopped in front of fancy looking female underwear, the bluenette looked to his crew member with a expressionless face, the blonde boy knew what Kuroko thought and tried not to laugh

"pft..."

"please take your time"

"kise kun..."

"Kekekeke, sorry Kurokocchi but since we are here lets buy you some for fun, then we'll go to the others" Kuroko rolled with his eyes in annoyance and went straight to the boys collection

"boooooo~~~~ring!" the bluenette saw the different forms and colours and started to pick some out, 20 minutes passed and he went back to Kise which held a bag in his hand

"Kurokocchi, you're done? " the bluenette nodded and gave them to Kise since he was the one with the money

"ehhh~~~~ this ones cute! Oh this one too, you like tight briefs?"

"The man told me they're the best for me, so i choose them" Kuroko pointed at the salesman, Kise looked at him and met his right eye the left eye was covered with his slick, black hair, the tall boy smiled and walked to them

"Kuroko, take care and come back again" when he said that the blonde boy felt the urge to kick the salesman but he didn't

"thank you very much for your help, Himuro-kun" he bowed and they both left

"Kurokocchi! Don't get too friendly with strangers!" scolded Kise, he held his hand out and Kuroko grabbed it

"oh Kise kun...there are clothes, can i buy some and change?" Kise knew that the bluenette was embarrassed but he looked so cute and the fact that they could hold hands in public made him so happy that he didn't wanted to let go

"you know, Akashicchi said it'll be more save when you wear this, so please get used to this ne~~~?" Kuroko hung his head and walked past the shop. There were so many different places they visited, seeing this all for the first time made Kuroko curious, so they stayed a long time in each shop. When they finally found a fancy clothing store, they entered and a girl with long, bright pink hair welcomed them

"hi!~~~ may i help y..." when she noticed Kuroko she couldn't finish her sentence her large pink eyes looked at the bluenette from the tip of his hair down to his toe

"OMG! You're so pretty! Omg! M..my name is Satsumi Momoi, how can i help you?~~~" _she too?_ Kise looked amazed at Kuroko who was embarrassed, he didn't knew how to react, she was the first girl he had ever talked to, yet his face was as emotionless as always

"thank you for your help Momoi-san"

"kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! Please this way" she forgot all about the tall blonde boy and left him alone, Kise had mixed feelings, it was the first time a girl ignored him then again she was to touchy with Kuroko

"..."

"Tetsu-kun, this looks so cute, try this on" when Kise went to them he saw Momoi standing in front of the changing cabin with clothes in her hand, to his shock they were clothes for men

"K.. Kurokocchi? You ok?"

"Oh my, are you done Ki-chan?" Kise looked at her and smiled "i don't need clothes, I'm here for Kurokocchi" she nodded

"Tetsu-kun! Let's see~~~"

"Phew, that was something ne?" exhausted they walked with a few bags in their hands down the street

"thank you, Kise-kun" Kise smiled " You can thank me later, kurokocchi~" when he said that he had impure thoughts, not knowing this the bluenette nodded

"oh! Im hungry, lets eat something, shall we Kurokocchi?"

"Yes, its quite late, should we run to the ship?"

"No! Kurokocchi, we're eating out~~~ lets have some fun before going back" they walked further and found a bar, they entered and Kise had a bad feeling, he bend down and whispered

"Kurokocchi, here are so many Pirates, please be careful" the bluenette nodded but felt very uncomfortable at the stares of the other Pirates and they looked rather lewd. Kise walked behind Kuroko to make sure no one made a move on him, they sat down and ordered something

"! OMG! Kurokocchi! Close your legs! You cant sit like that!" he panicked when he saw grinning lusty gazes

"oh, excuse me..."

"Oi, who's this stupid dude with the hottie over there?" asked a man the waitress "shes damn cute! I'd love to have some fun with her" there were much more comments which made Kise angry, but he couldn't start a fight here, he had to protect the smaller boy. Kise decided to ignore the silly talk and asked a waitress for a private space, when she saw the money he held out she guided them to a luxurious looking space with small rooms

"Kise-kun? Where are we going?" Kise didn't wanted to make Kuroko worry so he said "i want to eat alone with you, it was noisy out there wasn't it?"

"...yes, it was uncomfortable..." Kise embraced the smaller boy for a moment and let him go again both felt better with this situation, they ate and drank as they chatted. Kise was relieved that Kuroko enjoyed his first day and their first date. They finished and left the bar, it was getting dark so they walked back to the ship

"Kise-kun, thank you for the wonderful day" said the bluenette with a smile on his face, Kise was so happy that he had fun and the adorable smile made him melt

"Kurokocchi..." the taller boy grabbed Kurokos arm and dragged him to an alley way, he pushed him against the wall and leaned in and pressed his lips agains the smaller Boys

"mnhhhh...?" the bluenette was surprised by this sudden attack but kissed him back. The taller boys body pressed against the bluenettes and Kurokos arms reached Kises neck. The situation was really something and Kises body burned up

"mnnnhhhhh...nhhh" the kiss got rougher and Kises tongue filled the smaller boys mouth, the fight of dominance started and Kise won it, when people passed by and saw them, it looked like a young couple fooling around, no one knew or could tell that Kuroko was a boy, Kise couldn't care less what others might thought as his hands wandered down to Kurokos creamy tights

"nghhh..." Kuroko knew what Kise wanted to do and stopped him, their kiss broke and Kise widened his eyes

"K..Kurokocchi...?" Kurokos cheeks were crimson and his swollen, wet lips began to move

"Kise-kun, we should stop we're in public" the blonde was rather amused and smiled "right, lets hurry back so i can give you my present~~~ thought i wanted to do more naughty things with you..." Kuroko looked up and nodded

"But man, Kurokocchi this mini dress suits you so damn much!~~ you look so sexy, the guys went all crazy back at the bar, next time wear my present i´ve got for you kay?" Kuroko looked down and was embarrassed, he had to say he liked the colour it was a baby blue/ white one piece dress, it was short but not too much, it suited him really much but he noticed that only females wore such clothes

"lets go back~~" they started to walk back to the ship and were happy, they wanted to spend more time together but the bags were too heavy and Kuroko was rather tired, the bluenette looked back to the alley and blushed, they were in public but they did such things, he was embarrassed and blushed

"no worries, no one saw us" Kuroko nodded and Kise squeezed the smaller hand in his, they walked happily back but what they didn't knew was that a certain grey haired man saw that sinful act

"heh, so thats yer new girl huh?" said the tall boy with a dark grin on his face "i'll make sure to play with her..." he looked amused and watched the couple walking hand in hand down the street.

They reached the ship and went straight to their room "Kurokocchi, you can put your clothes in here" it was already late when they came back "the others aren't back yet huh? Let's have some fun ne~~~~" Kuroko was done folding his new clothes and he wanted nothing more then changing his clothes, just when his hands reached his sides a hand stopped him, the bluenette looked up and met amber eyes

"Kise-kun?" Kises gave him a seductive look and Kuroko blushed "lets play like this Kurokocchi" with that said his hands wandered down to the small waist, his hands massaged him there and went down to his thighs

"nhhhhh, thats so sexy..." Kises voice was husky and he was totally aroused, he licked Kurokos neck down to his collarbone and nibbled there, his lips slowly went up and captured the smaller boys mouth with hungry

"mnhhhh" Kuroko moaned into the kiss but his tongue never stopped dancing with Kises, the taller boys hands rested on Kurokos buttocks and he began to squeeze them

"mnhhhhh..." the bluenettes sweet cries made Kise greedy and he gently pushed him to the bed

"ne Kurokocchi, ladies don't spread her legs like that..." his eyes never left the view of Kurokos crotch which was exposed, Kise licked his lips and kneaded the bluenettes inner thighs

"ahhhnnnn... I..i'm not a lady..." Kise teased Kuroko some more and finally touched the dripping member

"hahhhhhh..." Kuroko closed his eyes, he knew that feeling and let himself go into pleasure, Kise nibbled on Kurokos earlobe and went down to his sensitive neck

"nhhhhhh...ahhh..."

"You're so sexy and cute Kurokocchi, what do i do with you?~~~ let's play till dawn~"

"i dare you to stop, Nee~~~Akachin wants to speak to you"

"wh.. Murasakibaracchi! How about knocking the door? Look, Kurokocchi is uncomfortable now!" the purple haired giant gazed at Kuroko which covered himself with the golden coloured sheets

"Akachin is waiting..." when he said that he looked back to Kise and his tone made it sound like a warning, his eyes looked down and a dark aura was around him, the blonde haired boy saw that, clicked with his tongue and began to walk out

"Kurokocchi, i'll be back soon be good and wait" he left the room with that **Creak** when he heard that noise he saw that Murasakibara was in front of him and he had to look up

"ne Kuro-chin, " he sat down next to the bluenette and handed him something "... This is a new flavor, you look like you'd like vanilla~~" with this said he opened the snack and shoved it into Kurokos mouth. The flavour of chocolate and vanilla spread in his mouth and he had to say it was very tasty but still the way he did it was rudeand Kuroko spoke up

"Murasakibara-kun, thank you for the snack, but would you mind to stop shoving food into my mouth.." the purple haired boy looked amused at Kuroko and gave the snack to Kuroko, this time in his hand, the bluenette started to eat it

"if you want to i'll shove something else in~~" he teased the bluenette but then again he really wanted to see the small boy crying, Kuroko ate his snack and Murasakibara watched him

"I can do it myself, but thank you" the tall chief was amazed but he didn't knew if Kuroko noticed what he really meant

"Kuro-chin..." he grabbed the sheet and tossed it to the floor, Kuroko closed his legs and covered his erection

"i gave you sweets, now its my turn to eat you" his tone was tonic as always but this time his eyes were different, Kuroko flinched when their eyes met

"... B..but i didnt bought anything to eat"

"heh, i'll help myself then" he held Kurokos hands in his and moved them over the blue locks, the way the bluenette was lying under him was pretty obscene, Murasakibara bent down and his face was in front of Kurokos twitching manhood

"itadakimasu~" he reached his tongue out but before he could taste anything the door flew open

"TE~~~TSU~~~~~~" the board shoulders of the giant covered Kuroko completely and Murasakibara took the chance to cover the bluenette with the sheet "oi! What ya doin here?~~~ wheres tetsu~~~~" a very drunk Aomine shouted out as his eyes searched for him, the annoyed giant stood up

"No food for Mine-chin for two days..." and walked out closing the door with a loud noise

"ehhhh? What the fuck? Why?" Kuroko was amazed by the situation and chuckled, noticing that Aomine turned back to the sitting bluenette "oi, tetsu! Whats with him?" he sat down and the scent of alcohol filled the room

"Murasakibara-kun wanted to eat something... "

"the hell? Isnt this Kises room? Why wont he go to the ki...oh... eat something... well, to bad for him" he flopped next to the bluenette "Aomine-kun? Are you alright?" the dark skinned boy coved himself with the sheets

"chill out tetsu, i'm just a lil bit drunk, no worries. Lets go to bed" Kuroko felt very uncomfortable since he was still hard, but Aomine was next to him and he seemed tired, so Kuroko just had to wait

"Tetsu, lets go drinking tomorrow, how was yer day btw?" Kuroko had to calm down please sleep

"It was very nice, we had lots of fun and i managed to buy lots of clothes and you Aomine-kun?"

"I bet those old pervy guys hit on ya eh?"

"No, well they did look but Kise-kun was really thoughtful so we avoided them"

"Kise huh?"

Kuroko wanted to go to the bathroom, since it looked like the tall boy wanted to talk some more, he couldn't hold it any longer, just when he wanted to stand up two strong arms embraced him from behind

"Tetsu, lets go together tomorrow kay?" he drew the smaller body closer to his own

"nghhh... Aomine-kun i need to go to the bathroom, pleaste let go of me" when Kuroko felt the hot breath on the back of his neck his body shuddered and he felt himself dripping again

"nnnnhhhh...no, its so warm, lets sleep..." Aomine took with one hand his pants off and was with his boxers when his knee touched Kurokos bare skin he jerked the sheet off and saw creamy pale legs

"!Aomine-kun!"

"ehhhh~ yer also sleeping with boxe... Huh? Why are ya still wearing that dress?" Kuroko still didn't wore underwear so Aomine had full view of the smaller boys buttocks, he gulped once at that sight

"i... I just wanted to change b.. But" Kuroko was embarrassed, he wanted to change but then Kise and Murasakibara got in his way

" Tetsu? Yer got this kind of fetish? I don't mind ya know..."

"Aomine-kun please let go i have to..."

"its kay its kay, relax ~~~" how could he relax? Aomines breath tickled on his skin and he was too close Kuroko couldn't escape

"Aomine-kun..." the taller boy got closer and whispered "its kay Tetsu, 'night"

"mnhhhhhhh..." Kuroko couldnt help it but moan when Aomine whispered into his ear which was very sensitive. The dark skinned boy was totally surprised by that sexy voice and sat up

"T... Tetsu?..." the bluenettes ears were crimson, the embarrassment was clearly to see and Aomine chuckled

"so thats why... Its kay, its kay ima help you" with this said he lay down again and touched Kurokos wet member

"ahhhnnn...n.. no Aommmmmm..." the Bluenettes body shivered to the touch and he rested the back of his head on Aomines board chest, the taller boy started to stroke in a rather rough way and it got faster

"ahhhhhh... yaaaa..." Aomine could feel his own arousal, it was full erect

"Heh, Tetsu yer so cute..." the taller boy licked Kurokos neck and nibbled on his shoulders his hand pumped the in lust crying boy

"ahhhhhhh...i'm...nghhh"

"no way, you have to wait... way to go Tetsu..." Aomine raised one of Kurokos legs and placed his wet manhood between the bluenettes thighs as he stared to rub

"ahhhnnn...Aomine-k-kun..." still holding his leg up he began to grind his shaft, their precum dripped and Kuroko lost it, his moans filled the room which made Aomine go crazy

"Tetsu... Yer so lewd..." he was amused at the reactions Kuroko gave him and the bluenette had to say that he never felt it so intensive with the others but Aomine, how could that be? The taller boy closed Kurokos leg and rubbed his shaft between his milky thighs

"ahhhhh! Aomine! I..i cant ... Please... Ahhh!" He rubbed himself faster and his stroking hand did the same

"nghhh... T.. Tetsu,.. me too... nghhhh" their bodies shuddered and they climaxed together in minutes

"hahh..hahhh"

"that was amazing Tetsu~ yer so sexy, next time ima give ya more but i'm tired now" they cleaned themself and went to sleep **creak**

"i'm back Kurokocchi~~" when the blonde boy came back the room was dark, he walked to his bed

"oi Kise, get the fuck out, we wanna sleep" Kises amber eyes widened "A..aominecchi?"

"No, i'm the fucking tooth-fairy, now get lost he's sleeping"

"urgh... There is no fairy as rude as you, this is my room you know..." the blonde boy was annoyed and wanted the tanned boy to leave "just fuck off damn it, go and sleep somewhere else"

"tch, fine but just because i want him to sleep" he left the room and went to Aomines bedroom. The first thing the dark skinned boy saw when he woke up were light blue locks in front of him, he had a hangover and his head ache almost killed him, he looked at the smaller boy next to him and tried to remember but he couldn't

_damn...i..is he naked?_ he looked under the sheets and could see that Kuroko was still wearing the dress Akashi gave him _phew_ Kurokos head rested on his arm which was numb

"nghh..." Kuroko turned around and faced the dark skinned boy, Aomines heart skipped a beat, long eye lashes, his small nose, pale cheeks and light pink lips, Kuroko was really something, his bangs covered his forehead the taller boy brushed them to the side and Kuroko slowly woke up to the touch

"Morning Tetsu" Aomine didn't knew why but he beamed, Kuroko smiled at him in return

"Good morning, Aomine-kun" the taller boy wanted to kiss him but held back, he got up and they went to the deck

"Kurokocchi! Good morning! Did you slept well? Get ready so we can leave soon! I wanna show you a nice place"

"what? Why is he coming with you bastard? We only have a day left! He's coming with me!"

"Aominecchi! You were the one who forced Kuroko to sleep with you, so its my right as his roommate to spend my day with him!" when Kise said that everyone tensed up and looked at the dark skinned boy

"w..what? We just slept on the same bed! I'm not a homo like you"

"May i ask what happened last night?" Akashi asked with a threateningly tone "Aomine-kun is right we slept on the same bed" the others nodded

"Mine-chin interrupted my feast with Kuro-chin, i really want crush you, ne~~~~"

"Well if you excuse me, i have to buy some more medicaments, don't get lost or so Kuroko"

"Aominecchi, we're leaving now, when we're back you can go to those bars with him"

"kay, don't be late"

"Kurokocchi here wear this" Kise handed him a golden/white dress, the bluenette took it and looked annoyed

"it's for your sake, we don't want you to be in trouble Tetsuya" he went back to their room changed into the new dress, this one was longer but still short and this time he wore his briefs. When Kuroko was ready they left the ship once more and walked into the city

"Murasakibaracchi told me that you like Vanilla favoured food! How about ice cream? Let's have some, oh wait we need to have breakfast at first, lets go to this cafe oh and lunch..." Kise was pretty excited he had so much places to visit. They held hands and walked down the street and found a cafe, their breakfast wasn't the same they had on the ship but it still was pleasant. They spend a lot of time at other shops and decided to have lunch, they found a nice place and entered, the waitress welcomed both and it was obvious that she liked Kise, she acted cute and flirted with the blonde boy, Kuroko was used to it since it happened so often yesterday

"Kise-kun, i'll go and get something to eat" he stood up and went to the open buffet

"i'll come with you, wait"

"its ok please stay"

"Kurokocchi..." just when he was about to stand up the waitress held his arm and pressed her chest on him

"ne, she said she'll be fine~" Kise was rather worried but the bluenette nodded and left, he took a tablet and a plate, he observed the food and decided to have some rice

"oh sorry, pretty ladies first" Kuroko looked up and saw a grey haired tall man

"please don't mind me, go ahead" the tall boy had a grin on his face

"well then, if you excuse me" he took rice with the spoon and placed it on Kurokos plate

"is this enough, gorgeous?" the man obviously flirted with Kuroko but he didn't noticed it at all

"thank you very much" he bowed and left the mans side, his eyes caught sight of curry and he placed some next to his rice then he heard a chuckle behind him

"seems like we've got the same taste huh?" the grey haired boys eyes were fixed on Kurokos, not missing a single second Kuroko was amused and his lips formed a smile

"is that so? This is really delicious" saying that he placed the curry on the plate from the tall boy

"I bet the curry will taste thousand times better now" he got a little closer to Kuroko, the bluenette didn't noticed it

"i hope so, please enjoy your meal mister"

"are you alone?" the tall boys eyes wandered over the other guests and stopped by a blonde boy with many girls around him and his eye twitched for a second

"no, a friend is with me, i shall take my leave, thank you again, it was a pleasure to meet you" he walked back

"Haizaki Shougo, remember that name" the bluenette turned back to the tall boy called Haizaki and nodded, Haizaki chuckled in satisfaction and went to his table. Kuroko ate his meal and Kise also managed to eat something

"i'm so sorry Kurokocchi... They're coming one after another..." kuroko shook his head

"Do not worry Kise-kun, please don't mind me" they ate the meal and wanted to leave

"ne Kurokocchi, lets get some vanilla ice cream now ok?" Kuroko nodded and followed him

"Kiseeeee~~~~~" two hands stopped the blonde boy from leaving

"we want to show you something! Come with us for a second" the girls didn't let go and dragged Kise with them

"h..hey wait! Kurokocchi! I cant..." Kuroko had a puzzled look and watched his blonde crew member, he smiled and waved

"k... Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiii" they dragged Kise back and Kuroko was alone outside the bar and looked around, he saw a small shop with a sweet smell, his feet moved on its own and stopped in front of the shop the salesman greeted him and the bluenette walked in, he looked around and saw the vanilla flavoured snack which he got from Murasakibara, Kuroko found some more vanilla flavoured goods and he had a urge to eat all of them, then again he didn't had money, so he had to wait for Kise he walked off to leave the shop when a hand stopped him

"its you again, where is your friend?" the grey haired boy was in front of him with a grin on his face, Kuroko didn't knew why but he had a bad feeling about this man, he wanted to avoid him

"Kise-kun will be back soon, i just looked around" when Haizaki heard that name he cursed the blonde boy

"you like those snacks? I'm sure they're as sweet as you" Kuroko had an expressionless face like always and started to walk off after bowing

"oh, you like vanilla don't you? Here, have this its rare you know" his evilly smile made the bluenette uncomfortable but he took it anyway, it would be rude otherwise

"thank you very much" he bowed again and left the shop, he went back to the bar, were Kise was and bit down on the snack bar he just got** munch munch** _hmmmm its really delicious_ he ate the whole thing. At the same time Kise panicked when he heard a few stories from the waitresses, a certain grey haired pirate is also here and the worst was he was in this bar at the same time, the waitress complained at how rude he was, Kises whole body trembled and he wanted to be on Kurokos side but the girls wouldn't let go

"...SHIT! Get lost NOW!" the girls were shocked when the handsome blonde boy shoved them away from himself and dashed out, but all he was were foreign faces, he looked to his left and to his right but Kuroko was no where to see

"EXCUSE ME! have you seen a light blue haired girl with a golden dress?" he asked every person he could find, he was sweating and his heart beat fast _kurokocchi... Damn_ if something were to happen to the Bluenette he would never forgive himself, let alone the other crew members

"Excuse me!did you..." Kises face turned pale when he saw the person in front of him, his whole body tensed up

"Oh Kise, what a coincidence..."

"Indeed...hehe..."

"Did you need something?" Kise didn't knew how to act, he was sweating really bad and was out of breath, there is no way it was a coincidence they met and this thought showed on Kises face which made the boy in front of him chuckle

"well cya around"

"Haizakicchi!" when the grey haired man heard his name he had a smirk on his face and turned back, Kise didn't knew why but he had a feeling that this man knew where Kuroko was

"did you saw a blue haired person?" his tone was serious so his eyes, Haizakis look was unconcerned

"hah? Oh ya there was a sexy girl with light blue hairs but she was with gloomy looking guys, why? Lost yer sex friend?" he said that with an evil smile

"Kurokocchi isn't like that!" he snapped and it was the reaction which the grey haired boy wanted to see

"Well, good luck finding her, if i find her i'll let _kurokocchi_ know ya looked for her" that was the least thing the blond boy wanted

"if you touch her you wont get away with it..." his eyes were threatening but Haizaki was amused, he chuckled and left.

"Damn Kise, yer fucking slow! I wanna go..." Aomine couldn't say more when the blonde boy collapsed in front of him

"K..Kurokocchi... H..he... I'm ...i..." Kise began to cry his shoulders trembled when the dark skinned boy couldn't find the bluentte he got angry and grabbed him on his collar

"KISE!WHERE THE FUCK IS TETSU?" the blonde boy widened his eyes when he heard that name

"Whats going on? Daiki calm down"

"THE FUCK! this bastard came alone! Oi! Where is Tetsu?" just as he wanted to open his mouth to speak he felt a fist on his cheek

"SHIT! I knew it! You airhead!"

"Ryota explain yourself!" the captains voice was mixed with anger and disappointment

"if ya lost Kuro-chin i'll crush you..."

"Kise?" the other crew members couldn't wait for Kise to speak up but his voice shook and he couldn't say a word

"H... Haizaki were in the town a.. and i guess he saw me with Kurokocchi... I.. I..." **Smack** a pain spread on his other cheek and blood dripped from his nose

"YOU FUCKING..." Aomine was ready to kick him when Akashi told Murasakibara to stop him

"o.. Oi!"

"Thats quite a problem, what did i told you Ryota? Didn't you understand me last time?" how could he not, he was threaten by his Captain if anything were to happen to Kuroko he would pay for it

"c... Captain... W.. What do i do?" the other four members were lost for words, Aomine was ready to beat him up but the purple haired giant held him

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'LL DO WITH TETSU? YOU SHOULD KNOW IT!"

"Daiki calm down! We shall go and look for Tetsuya, you're not sure that he saw you two, so there is a chance that he just got lost, we're searching in the city, don't make a scene. If you find him go back to the ship you have two hours, if we cant find him..." he turned to Kise and their eyes met "you'll be sorry" his eyes were almost killing the blonde boy and he forgot to breath for a moment, he stood up and dashed to the city so did the rest.

"K..Kurokocchi?" the blonde boy looked almost two hours for the bluenette and when he found him it was like a miracle, he dashed to Kuroko and embraced him tight

"TETSU!" a masculine voice shoot out and hand ripped them apart "A.. Aomine-kun? Kise-kun? Are you alright?" the tall boys looked confused, how can Kuroko think about them when he was kidnapped?

"K.. Kurokocchi? What happened? Where did you go?"

"It's already late and I'm tired can we go back to the ship please?" Aomine and Kise looked at each other but then they started to walk back

"Tetsu? C.. Can you walk? Want me to carry you?" the bluenette looked up at his short haired crew member and nodded

"yes, please do not worry" when they went back to the ship the other three members were already there

"... Tetsuya..." the captains voice sounded relieved so looked the others

"Kuro-chin, you've been a naughty boy"

"Kurokocchi! Tell us what happened!" they went inside and sat down

"K.. Kurokocchi! I told you to close you legs when you're sitting" the bluenette was still wearing his dress and did as he was told and the others were all tense, they wanted to know what happened

"Kurokocchi! Tell us now what happened" the bluenette looked puzzled but started to talk

"well, after you went back with the girls..." with this sentence a rage grew in each member as they looked at the blonde boy which wanted to disappear

"i went to a few shops nearby, there was a delicious scent coming from a shop so i went in there, I've met the tall man again and he gave me a snack, i actually wanted to share it with Murasakibara-kun but ended up eating it all, i am sorry it was a rare snack"

"~~ how could you Kuro-chin~~ i shared mine with you too" his voice was monotone as always

"anyways when i went back and waited for you two big men appeared and wanted to play something with me, when i refused to go with them they dragged me to a place, one of them wanted me to taste something but when i told them that i already had a snack they laughed and pressed me against the wall, like you did Kise-kun" all eyes wandered to the blonde boy, Kise really wanted to tell Kuroko to stop but couldn't the bluenette continued

"one of them touched my legs and i guess he wanted to... Uhm to do _these_ things but before that could happen the man who gave me the candy came and helped me, we ate vanilla ice cream and when he wanted to send me off we saw Kise then he left" it was clearly what everyone thought _who was this guy?_ They all wanted to ask but no one knew how

"Kurokocchi, who was that guy? Who helped you" thank you kise was what all thought

"he said his name is Haizaki Shougo" everyones eyes widened when they heard that name... How could that be? Why would HE help Kuroko after he saw the bluenette with Kise? Something was off

"Kurokocchi! That man is dangerous! He's a really bad person! Dont get close to him!"

"Ryota is right don't let your guard down around him"

"it seems like you don't have a sense of danger, i mean its not good for yourself"

"i dont think i can forgive you Kuro-chin~" everyone had something to say except Aomine, he stood next to the bluenette and didn´t said a word. They all calmed down and had a midnight snack

"Don't think i forgot your punishment Ryota, you may sleep early, tomorrow will be a long and hard day for you"

"yes, i'm prepared, it was my fault, something bad could´ve happen to Kurokocchi, Captain...why do you think did Haizaki helped him?" the red haired captain looked bothered

"i wonder about that..." he had a clue but wasn't sure. They all celebrated Kurokos return and after too much booze they went to bed, a hand stopped the smallest boy from leaving he looked up

"Testu, you'll sleep in my room, come this way" he looked to Kise and the blonde boy nodded, he couldn't protest since it was his fault that Kuroko was in danger yet he couldn't hide his sadness

"I understand, good night Kise-kun" the bluenette had a soft smile and Kise blushed shades of red

"K.. Kurokocchi..." Kuroko saw how Kise felt and he wanted to cheer him up since it wasn't Kises nature to be in a bad mood thought he hated his fake smiles, Kuroko smiled again and followed the already disappearing Aomine, the room was silent and the dark skinned boy acted out of his character

"Aomine-kun? Did something happened?" the taller boy got angry at that question

"DONT FUCKING ASK ME THAT, do you even know what happened there? They wanted to fucking rape you! Yet you're action that way, the shitty Megane was right you have no fucking sense for danger! Shit... I'll kill Kise... What a fucking joke..."

"Thats a rather rude way of talking, please calm down"

"TETSU!" the bluenette saw the anger in Aomines eyes yet he knew his crew member was just worried and that made him happy, Kuroko liked Aomine he was a foreign person but he was so familiar, he remembered him of someone, the smaller boy was comfortable around him, Kuroko hugged his taller friend but didn't said a word, Aomine welcomed the warmth and didn't moved an inch, a while later they decided to go to bed, there was no need for words the warmth they felt from each other was enough.

"Anchor in!"

"Aye!"

The days at the port ended and they set to leave. Kuroko watched the distancing harbour, he liked it in the city so he was kind of sad then again he liked being at sea much more, whenever he looked at the sea he felt sad

"Tetsu, go inside the sun is burning extremely today"

"i'll be fine Aomine-kun"

"tche, whatever" said the tanned boy and left, they were all busy especially Kise, his punishment was to carry everything they bought alone which was much and the worst was no one was allowed to help him, it was a very hot day and Kise was all sweaty he wanted to help him, but couldn't.

"Tetsuya, would you please choose your next roommate?"

Kuroko was surprised to that sudden request, there were only three left Akashi himself, Murasakibara and Aomine The bluenette looked up to the sky and thought.

It was a peaceful day but that was only for this moment, they didn't knew that a storm was coming up, a storm which they'll never forget.

**so its up to you again, whos Kurokos next Roommate?**

**Please tell me how you liked the chapter via Review =D**

**Thank you all!**


	5. Roommate Aomine

**hey guys its Riku =D**

**i´m so sorry for this late update ** (￣◇￣;) **Aomines time has come. My fav pairing xD **** i want to thank all readers, ****I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Also honeymama24, hitomi65, blackAndWhiteRoseWolf,Shiori-chi, clarit, Kichou, deLovelyBones, 31ttik, TheReihani,CatVi,LyricoJ, MonochromeAlice, gorilla-sensei and Anon THANK YOU for the reviews **( ˘ ³˘)❤

**for the hating rest if you dont like it dont read it **

**ok let´s start this XD**

**WARNING****this is yaoi means boyxboy, dont like? dont read! This is M rated since there is smexy love making**

**i do not own kuroko no basket or any charas if i did it would be a 21+ anime **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

* * *

Kurokos eyes met with Aomines "i'll stay with Aomine-kun if its ok?" the dark blue head had a wide grin on his face "yeah 's cool"

"Kuro-chin, you better choose me for next week..."

"Or what ya gonna do? Huh? Yer acting like a brat"

"ehhh~ i'm no brat... No meal for the two of you..."

"Hahhh?" they started to argument and got louder which made Akashi even madder, Kuroko wanted to be with Aomine and that pissed him off but he was calm because he knew he will have his time with the Bluenette

"calm down the two of you" he looked at Kuroko "very well, Tetsuya shall stay with Daiki" he smirked and left the deck

"Tetsu, lets go back"

"good night Kurokocchi!"

"Good night Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun" the bluenette bowed and followed the dark skinned boy. They entered the room. Kuroko was already familiar with his room, the taller boy brought already Kurokos belongings and placed them in his suitcase

"good night Aomine-kun" the smaller boy took his clothes off and went straight to the kingsized bed he took the dark blue satin sheet in his hand, raised it and looked at the taller boy "aren't you coming Aomine-kun?" no matter how he looked at it Kuroko was way too seductive, it looked so wrong, the pure and innocent boy laying on his bed, his body semi-covered with dark blue sheets and he asked him to sleep with him

"Tetsu, thats so wrong ya know? But kay ima coming" he jumped next to bluenette and snuggled together "night Tetsu" "good night Aomine-kun".

The next morning was like the others on the ship, they were working and did their duties, a joke here, a little fight there "hmmmmm..."

"is something the matter Midorima-kun?" Midorima jumped in surprise when the bluenette asked that out of the blue "Kuroko..., not really, do not worry, its just, lets say i have a bad feeling" the green haired navigator looked up to the sky and when he was about to say something he got interrupted

"aye, a storm is coming up"

"Captain..." the red haired man looked amused his gaze rested on Kuroko and his lips formed a grin, the smaller boys body shuddered and his heart skipped a beat, ice blue eyes met mismatched, Kuroko felt himself shrinking under that intensive look

"Your first storm Tetsuya, i wonder how we'll manage this one" he smiled again, looked to the ocean then back to Kuroko and went back to his cabin. The gentle morning breeze became stronger in the afternoon, the horizon got darker and the waves higher. Kuroko looked at this new sensation he never saw something like this

"are you ok?" when the bluenette heard a masculine voice behind him he turned back and his eyes met dark blue ones "Yes, the wind feels nice..." said Kuroko as his lips formed a smile "lets go inside, yer gonna catch a cold" the smaller boy nooded and followed inside his gaze turned once more to the sea.

The ship was shacking and Kuroko couldn't stand straight as he followed Aomine, the dark skinned boy checked that the smaller boy didn't fell and he walked slower "yer ok Tetsu?" "Yes... Its just hard to walk" ending his sentence he felt a strong arm around his waist "'s kay i'll help ya" Kuroko smiled and they walked to their room.

The bluenette wanted to be on the deck and see what was happening but he knew it was dangerous. They entered the room and Aomine flopped onto his bed "phew I'm beat, no chit" the bluenette walked over and sat down "you worked hard Aomine-kun" he stroked the taller boys head, his hand vanished in dark blue locks, Aomine looked up to the owner of that small hand and his lips formed a smile, he jerked his head up and moved it onto Kurokos lap, the bluenette looked puzzled at the heavy head on his thighs but he didn't disliked it, his hand moved again and he pet the taller boy, relaxed Aomine closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm and comfortable touch of his roommate "Tetsu, don't stop nhhh" Kuroko thought of how cute Aomine was as he stroked onward.

He also closed his eyes and a figure appeared out of the dark, he was far away, the bluenette couldnt tell if it was tall or short but he knew it was a man, he reached his hand out as he screamed a name "?!" "?!" the man faced Kuroko and they looked at each other "...!" There was no sound but he said something, Kurokos heart skipped a beat and he began to run to this person but the nearer he came the further he faded into the darkness.

"Tetsu, tetsu!" Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Aomines arms "Tetsu? You ok?" the taller boy had a worried look on his face, the smaller boy smiled and buried his face into the dark board chest, Aomine welcomed him as he squeezed him.

They lay in the huge bed arm in arm, the ship still shaking and the sound of high and strong waves were to hear. Red Hair... Was what he remembered, the foreign man had crimson hair, Kuroko closed his eyes and absorbed Aomines scent, he felt save in those strong arms no matter how heavy the ship rocked or bounced the taller boy protected him.

A few hours later the weather got worse, the sky was dark and it was thundering and lightening. The two boys were still laying on the bed, it was Kurokos very first storm, he wasn't scared but when it got loud all of a sudden a quiver came over him, the Bluenette wanted to see how the scene looked like but he didn't wanted to leave those protective strong arms " Tetsu? You can sleep im sure its over tomorrow" his embrace tightened and Aomine buried his face in Kurokos long and smooth neck

"Thank you Aomine-kun, but i cant sleep...so i...ahhh!" he couldn't finish his sentence, the ship shook very hard all of a sudden, someone was running on the hallway "AOMINECCHI! HURRY TO THE DECK! It appeared!" Aomines eyes opened wide and just when he was about to dash out he looked to the smaller boy " Tetsu! Ya staying here! Don't come up ya hear me!" he ran out without waiting for an answer.

Kuroko was confused he didn't knew what happened but he knew it was something bad. He walked to the door, his hand ready to open it but he stopped and remembered his tall roommates words, he said not to go up, the bluenette knew it was for his well being but heck! He was also a crewmember! Its not fair if hes in his room while the others were working in that awful weather then again what could he do if he went up now? He would just be in their way and not much of a help, while he thought of what would be the best the ship rocked hard again and there was a very loud cry, when the smaller boy heard that he dashed upto the deck. All his crew-members were busy on the cannons, he looked at them to see what he could do to help them, the smaller boy jerked when he suddenly felt a hand resting on his shoulder, he looked in slow motion back to see red hairs

"!" his eyes widened, the red haired man leaned in closer and Kuroko felt the other mans breath on his ear "how is you first storm going, Tetsuya?" the captain had an amused look on his face "look at the sky, you can tell its not stopping soon, well its not just the weather look at the front, what do you see?" said Akashi with a husky tone, he whispered those words into the smaller boys ear and made him shiver. Kurokos ice blue eyes followed the captains firm index finger which pointed at his other members and then he suddenly froze on the spot, his eyes wide opened, Akashi liked that look on the bluenettes face

"Surprised?" Kuroko gulped hard, in front of the ship was a colossal squid, it was monstrously huge "Im afraid i have to say its rather bothersome, i don't want to kill it but at this rate..." the captain looked at the crying monster, then to his fighting man and then to Kuroko "so? would you be so nice and stop him?" his eyes became dark and his smile was the smile of an devil, Kuroko widened his eyes, he was terrified of his Captain

"w.. What do you mean?" his voice shook, Akashi enjoyed that look "... i wonder..." his smile got darker and after saying that he nudged Kuroko very roughly close to the Sea monster, he was noticed by his crew- members and the shock was cleary too see in their face "! Kuroko!TETSU!KUROKOCCHI!" they shoot out and Aomine began to run to his side, the Monsters attention went to the bluenette "!" his body was wrapped by a tentacle of eight and Kuroko knew he was done for

"!NOOOO!"

Midorima looked for a brief moment to his Captain and was shocked when he saw the red haired man grinning. Kuroko couldn't breath, the Monster squeezed too hard on his body he felt himself losing consciousness "urghhhh..." he looked at the Kraken and their eyes met, the pressure faded suddenly, the monster stopped moving and looked at ice blue eyes, Kuroko couldnt helped it but thought how cute it was as his lips formed a smile, everybody on the ship held their breath, they didnt knew what happened but it was like the colossal monster calmed down, just like a miracle the sea became quite and peaceful. Kuroko still looked with love in his eyes to the Monster, this silent moment didn't last long

"TETSU!" Aomine was on his way up the arm of the giant as if the Kraken didnt wanted to be disturbed he moved one of his arms in a very fast motion but stopped just before he reached the dark skinned man, Kuroko shook his head as if he were telling the Monster to stop, moments later the slimy arm put Kuroko down to the deck and disappeared into the sea. The bluenette fell down and lost his consciousness "OMG! KUROKOCCHI!" the crew members didnt knew what just happened they looked all at the slowly breathing male. The Captain looked satisfied his dark smile didn't faded, Midorima who saw Akashi like that knew that he knew what happened, he felt the urge to go to his Leader and ask him but Kurokos condition was bad at the moment and as the Doctor he had to treat him first.

Darkness- again this absolute Darkness, Kuroko walked an endless dark road, there was nothing, he walked forward, this walking was like forever but he didn´t stopped, he believed there would be something soon, no matter what it was, suddenly he felt emptiness under his feet, it was like he was... Falling... Kuroko was falling but to where? For how long? **Splash** His body was floating and it was light, where was he? He opened his eyes and all he saw was water, he was surrounded by water, it felt incredibly good, the bluenette forgot himself and closed his eyes, the water wasn't cold or hot, it was perfect. "Kuroko" he heard a masculine voice calling his name, was that Aomine? No... "Kuroko,wake up" a big hand gently touched his cheek and caressed it "Kuroko..." "!...!" again... Kuroko said something but there was no sound, Kuroko panicked at the lose of the warmth on his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw the blue sky, he was in the middle of the ocean, there was nothing but water, he closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze on his skin, he opened them again and found himself back on the ship "

!KUROKOCCHIIIIIIII! OMG!THANK GODNESS!" Kise hugged him and pressed his cheek to Kurokos "Kise, please let go of him" "neee~ Kuro-chin needs to rest~" Kuroko was confused, so it was a dream again? "Aomine, you can take him to your room, his condition is stabile" without a fight (which they usually had) he brought the smaller boy to their room "Aomine-kun?" Kuroko had a perplexed look on his face since the taller boy tossed him on his bed "TETSU! I told ya not to come up! What were you thinking damn it?" he looked at Kurokos face and felt guilty, he didnt wanted to yell at him like that but he was worried! He embraced the smaller body and it was hard to breath

"Aomine-kun? What happened?"

"Tetsu, don't do that again or ima kill ya, hear me?" the bluenette didn't said anything, he knew his friend was worried, he embraced Aomine back and silence filled the room

"It... It was cute wasn't it?" the dark skinned boy looked confused but also amazed at the smaller boy and he couldn't help but laugh

"bwahahahhaha, the hell Tetsu? Cute? Hahahaha just what the hell was that? becoming friends with a sea monster, yer damn amazing aint ya" Kuroko may was small and petite but he got guts, he didnt even flinched when the monsters tentacle caught him Aomine couldn´t helped it but was astonished

"It wasn't as scary as i thought, i'm glad that no one was hurt"

"yeah" a few minutes passed and they let go off each other, the feeling of Aomines warmth faded and Kuroko was kind of sad "Tetsu..." Aomine took Kurokos smaller hands in his own and their fingers entwined, Kuroko looked up to the owner of those strong and huge hands, his eyes met Aomines, just looking at the taller boys seductive gaze made Kuroko all excited, Aomine bend down, their fingers still connceted, his eyes focused on Kurokos, the taller boy came closer and he kissed the bluenette, it was a short kiss, their lips merely touched, all Aomine felt was how soft those pink lips were and he leaned for another in, this time his kiss was more then just a slight touch, Aomine suckled and gently bit the bluenettes two swollen, ripe plums

"mnhhhh.." the kiss was gentle at fist but then Aomines passion and hunger got the upper hand, he licked Kurokos soft lips to ask for entrace, the smaller boy also wanted to feel more and parted his lips. Aomine stroked his mouth to ecstasy "mnhhhh..." his curious tongue made sweeping, swirling motions "nghhhh..." the taller boy felt Kurokos sweet cries on his lips

"Tetsu, - you like to kiss?" he managed to say those words under the kiss, the bluenette nodded while his tongue fought for dominance with Aomines "mnhhhh" seeing that, he couldn't help it but moved his hands down to the slender waist , massaging his soft skin while his tongue danced and curled inside the smaller mouth, his hands slowly moved up to Kurokos chest

"ahnnnn..." the bluenette moaned when Aomine rolled his nipples gently "mnhhhh"

"you like that? Yer so damn sexy"

"mnhhhh... Ahhh... Yes..." Kuroko nodded.

They broke their kiss and Aomines lips wandered down to his rose colored areola "ahh... Aomine-k...kun...mnhhh..." his hand wandered to Kurokos crotch "mnhhh... Hahhhhh" Aomines hand kneaded slowly the bluenettes member, he could feel it hardening, Kuroko wanted to feel more, he wanted Aomine to touch him directly but he couldn't, kurokos pants were in the way "Tetsu... Damn..." the dark skinned boy saw Kurokos wanting and lustful look and knew what to do, his hands went to the bluenettes pants and he took it slowly off, milky legs were to seen, they were almost white, Kuroko was in his underwear, with one gaze aomine could see that his hips were narrow, his buttocks tight, Aomine held his breath for a moment not wanting to interrupt this scene

"Tetsu, lay down" the bluenette did as he was told "mnhhhhhh" Kuroko couldn't help it but moaned when Aomines big and warm hand touched his throbbing Manhood, the taller boy then began to stroke the wet dripping sex, his motion got faster when he saw Kuroko in pure pleasure 'damn... Hes so sexy'

"ahhhhhh... aomine-kkk..." the smaller boys back arched and he spread his legs "hahhh... Yer close, tetsu?" the bluenette nodded, one hand stroked Kurokos firm flesh and the other pulled his pants off, the bluenettes gaze went to Aomines blatant, aggressive, magnificent arousal "Nghhhhh..." just seeing that made him shudder, the taller boy crushed his lips onto Kurokos and hungrily kissed him, it was more sucking and biting but the bluenette liked it "ahhh...Aomine-kun... plea... Nhhh" his big hands stroked Kurokos arousal merciless. Aomines other hand wandered from his own shaft up to Kurokos mouth "tetsu... Lick 'em" the bluentte did as he was told, thought he didnt understood why, just seening the smaller boy wetting his fingers made Aomine almost cum but he fought against it "good Tetsu" he took his wet fingers out and went down to Kurokos tight virgin hole, the bluenettes eyes widened when he felt something touching THAT place

"ahhh...Aomine-kun?"

"Relax Tetsu, yer gonna feel even better soon" Kuroko wasnt so sure, it was uncomfortable but he didnt stopped Aomines action, the taller boys big hand squeezed Kurokos sex "ohhhhh...nghh" he wanted him to relax, Kurokos attention went back to his throbbing hardness and Aomine took this chance to push his index finger inside Kuroko "ahhhhh...!Aomine-kun!" Kuroko abandoned himself to pleasure, he came on his stomach and Aomines hand"heh... Yer so damn cute, Tetsu lets see how sexy ya can get" Kurokos eyes widened when he felt something moving inside of him

"nghhhh... "

"relax" even though The taller boy told him so, there was no way he could just close his eyes and enjoy this, it was weird "o..ouch..." Aomines middle finger joined in "nghh.. So... Hot..." _' damn his fucking tight'_ Aomine wasn't sure if he could really enter Kuroko soon, but he wanted to, no he needed to, he wanted to feel his heat, he wanted to fill Kuroko up and he wanted to fuck him senseless, but he knew he had to prepare him, Aomines finger fondled Kurokos insides and got further in, he began to move them in and out and he eventually joined another finger in "ahhhhhh!" Kurokos back arched again, it felt incredibly good "so that´s it heh" Aomine was amused, he found Kurokos sweet spot and now he knew it what to do, he took his fingers out and thrusted two of them in, he wanted to hit the bundle of nerves again, he wanted to hear Kurokos sexy cry

"Ahhhh!hahhhh... " Kuroko was confused, it was so weird it was painful at first "mnghhh... Tetsu" Aomines patience was at zero and he took his fingers out, the sudden emptiness made Kuroko shudder and his hole began twitch "A..aomine-kun" the way he groaned the taller boys name was almost too much, Aomine positioned his bursting member at his entrance "Tetsu... Can i?" Kuroko didnt knew what he meant, but until now Aomine only did things that felt good so he knew this act wasn´t something bad, he nodded and Aomine slowly pushed himself inside of Kurokos tight heat "nghhh...ouch.." Kurokos eyes opened wide in surprise, he felt himself ripping in two "nnng..no!ouch... Aomine-kunn... Noo" the taller boy noticed Kuroko, the smaller boy was in pain, but it was too late, Aomine saw too much already, the bluenettes sexiness had to be illegal and with one thrust he pushed himself completely in

"ahhhhhhh... So.. So hot" he closed his eyes and enjoyed this warm and tight feeling "anghhhh..." the bluenettes cry in pain brought him back to reality, his hand began to stroke Kurokos shaft as he pressed his lips on a hard nipple "Tetsu, relax, ima make you go crazy... Nghhh.. just... Wait" it was hard to move, Kurokos inner walls squeezed Aomines sex "ahhh.. Ouch..." he decided to wait until Kuroko adjusted "its ok Tetsu.." his mouth went from the nipple up to Kurokos swollen lips and kissed him, Kuroko relaxed a little and Aomine could feel it _'damn.. This is so crazy´_ it was still tight around him but he knew it was ok to move now, Aomine took his arousal out just to shove it back, it was a deep and hard thrust

"ahhhh...!t..there..."

"Bingo" he couldnt believe that he hit Kurokos prostate with the first thrust, Kuroko felt good, no it was beyond good, the bluenette spread his legs some more he wanted to feel Aomine deeper and as if Aomine heard it, he took himself again out and thrusted in, harder and Kuroko thought it was even deeper

"ahhhh! Ya! Nghhhhh... Aomine-kun..." Kurokos cry for more made Aomine lost himself, he felt amazing, but not just Aomine no Kuroko too, the taller man pounded like there was no tomorrow "ahhh... Tetsu..." his motions were fast and hard, he almost reached his climax but then again he did t wanted to stop, he wanted to feel this forever and ever, just like Kuroko, while Aomine fucked him he couldn't help but moan and stroke himself, Kuroko was close to cum

"ahhh! Hahhhh! I... Aomine i..." there was no time to finish his sentence and he rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy "hahh.. Tetsu... s.. so tight" Kurokos inner walls twitched and squeezed Aomines arousal "nghhh... damn... Tetsu...!" he thrusted a few more times, a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction filled the room. They both collapsed on the bed, still panting, Aomine never was this satisfied and he was happy, no proud, proud that he was the very first man Kuroko had, Kuroko was also satisfied but exhausted, he moved closer to Aomine, buried his face onto the taller boys dark, sweaty and board chest, he closed his eyes and felt asleep, Aomine felt Kurokos breath on himself as he embraced the smaller boy, he kissed Kurokos forehead and closed his eyes too.

Darkness- it was dark again, emptiness, it was dark and there was nothing _'its this dream again?'_ Kuroko floated in that empty darkness, his eyes closed **splash** he opened his eyes and found himself in water again, there was nothing but water, he looked up and saw the cloudy sky "Kuroko?" someone called his name, it was again this masculine voice, the red haired man, he was far away again '_will i ever reach him?' _"Oi, Kuroko, what are you doing?" "..." "Eh? Why would you do that?" "..." again, the bluenette said something but there was nothing to hear _'Why?'_ no matter what Kuroko did, the foreign yet familiar man disappeared into the darkness.

"Hiiiiieeeeee!" when Kuroko woke up, the first thing he heard was a scream, it was probably Kise. Kuroko got up and left the bedroom, Aomine was still sleeping. He went up to the deck and saw Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise "good morning" he said "hiiiieeee! oh! Kurokocchi! Don´t scare me like that! Duh!" Kuroko had a puzzled look on his face, why was Kise so startled? "Morning, kuro-chin~" the giant ruffled Kurokos head

"good morning"

"may i ask what happened?"

"Look around" said Midorima, Kuroko did as was told, his eyes widened when he saw his surroundings "looks like the storm was greater then we thought" Kuroko couldn't believe his own eyes, out there was the chaos, the ocean was full with wooden pieces, you could hardly tell that those wrecks were ships

"The fuck? I bet this was yer '_cute'_ octo" said Aomine when he entered the deck and walked to his crew members "c..cute? The monster from yesterday? Really now Kurokocchi?"

"Yeah, he said that thing was kinda cute" they all looked surprised at the bluenette

"Calm down gentlemen, its not like it was Kurokos house pet or something... or was it?" when they heard the voice of their Captain they all turned to the red haired man, mismatched eyes met ice blue, Kuroko didn't knew what the Captain meant, the others felt the same way, but then again why didnt the Kraken killed the Bluenette?

"that´s fucking bullshit, how could that be? The captain gone crazy?" Akashi only smirked at Kuroko, his intensive gaze took Kurokos breath away

"Watch your mouth Ahomine, I'm sure Akashi knows something" said the Navigator and went up to the steering wheel "C.. Captain?" Kuroko wasn´t so sure to talk now, but when Midorima said that, what did he meant? Does Akashi know something about Kuroko? About his life before this? Kuroko had an uneasy feeling, it was Akashi after all, the bluenette always had mixed feelings when it was the captain. Akashis gaze still on Kuroko, his lips formed a smile "what is it Tetsuya?" the bluenette opened his mouth and closed it

"my my, there is no need to be shy. Is something bothering you?" he said calmly

"uhm... I was wondering what Midorima-kun meant, does Akashi know something?"

"I know a lot Tetsuya, do you mean something specifically?"

"a.. about me?" a satisfied grin was clearly to see and he got closer to the bluenette, Kuroko could feel Akashis breath on his sensitive ears "I wonder about that.. Do i or do i not?" the bluenette was annoyed, his Captain clearly played with him, Kuroko didn't wanted to show that and stepped back "never mind, excuse me for bothering you" Akashi was amused that the smaller boy acted so mature, though he wanted Kuroko to beg him for some information "Tetsuya, what do you feel when you hear the Name Kagami Taiga" Kuroko didnt knew how to reacted, what does he feel? Nothing? Kuroko was lost in thoughts, Akashi turned around and his lips formed a big evil grin, he went back to his room, closing satisfied the door behind him.

It was time for dinner "Kuro-chin, eat your meal ne?~~~" there was no reaction from the bluenette "you got some nerve, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara slightly annoyed, took his spoon full with rice and meat and shoved it into the smaller boys mouth "ouch" Kuroko looked up and his eyes met Murasakibaras

"that hurt, Murasakibara-kun" said the bluenette in a calm tone

"then don´t space out and eat, it took long to cook" the giants spoon went a second time into Kurokos mouth "i can feed you if you're too busy ne~~~" " thank you, but i can do it myself" "stingy" the others just watched them, the chef and Kuroko were always like that.

After dinner Kuroko went to the bathroom, he got into the bathtub the warm water felt so good on him, he closed his eyes and the only thing he could thing of was _'Kagami Taiga´_ that name, it sounded so familiar, but where did he heard it before? "K.. Kagami Taiga..., Kagami... Taiga..." he thought hard, he wanted to remember everything. Why was he on the ship? Why does he always look at the sea, why did he lost his memory? What does Akashi know?

"Tell me Kagami-kun..." Kuroko felt asleep

"Kuroko... Why did you left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you go?"

"Where did i go?" Kuroko talked to someone, but who was it? There was no one to see

"Kuroko, dont go... come back..." the voice faded

"K.. Kagami Taiga?"

"...?"

"Are you Kagami?"

"...!"

"Kagami-kun..."

"Tetsu! Oi tetsu!" when the bluenette opened his eyes he saw Aomine "A.. Aomine-kun?" the taller boy looked relieved "Tetsu, damn don´t sleep in a place like that"

" oh..." he noticed that he was still in the bathroom, not in the tub anymore but on the floor, when he finally saw that he was naked he stood up and covered himself with his hands

"! I.. I'm sorry Aomine-kun!" Aomine was amused at how cute he acted, the smaller boy was clearly embarrassed

"Ya know... It´s too late to feel shy, hehe" he scratched the back of his head when he said that

"up ya go" the taller boy carried Kuroko in "bridal style" back to their room

"A.. Aomine-kun! Please me down"

"hahahahaha no way in hell, damn Tetsu yer too light"

"well... Im sorry"

"haha don´t be man, 's cool" Kurokos hands wandered to Aomines neck and he pulled himself closer, the taller boy took that chance and kissed the boy in his arms. It was just a peek on those soft, sweet lips but he still liked it.

They entered the bedroom and Aomine let Kuroko down "let´s sleep" Kuroko nodded

"good night Aomine-kun"

"Night Tetsu" a few minutes later there was nothing but silence

"tetsu? Yer sleeping?"

"No"

"uhm who´s Kagami?" the bluenette didnt knew why Aomine asked him, did he overheard the Captain? "I dont know... why do you ask Aomine-kun?"

"ya were saying that when i found ya" Kuroko was ashamed he was embarrassed, luckily it was dark so Aomine didn't noticed "well, nevermind, good night" the taller boy hugged him from behind "good night"

"Captain, you asked for me?" Midorima went to Akashis room

"Shintarou, how is the damage from yesterday?"

"We should be fine until we reach the next harbour, the Damage is not that great"

"good, were is the next one? The sooner the better, we never know when an enemy ship attack"

"Yes, i know i looked it up, we will reach the next city in 2 days, i'll change the direction"

"do so, things will get busy" the captain had a smile on his face as usual, Midorima knew that the Captain knew something they didnt, it was always like that.

The next morning was as usual as the other, the crew members did their duties "ne~ Kuro-chin, open up~ ahhhhh~~~" the bluenette opened as told, the taste of vanilla filled his mouth **munch munch**

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Its the last vanilla snack~ see how nice i am? Ne~~ I'll feed you with vanilla so when i eat ya, you'll taste sweet~~~"

" OMIGOD! Murasakibaracchi is a perv!"

"shut up or i'll crush you" Kuroko left Kise and Murasakibara, he startled when he suddenly felt a hand around his waist

"!"

"Morning my cute Tetsuya, slept well?" the bluenette couldn't helped it but blush

"y.. Yes, ah! I mean Aye captain!"

"Good boy, so can you answer my question?" Kuroko looked confused at his Captain

"excuse me?"

"Kagami Taiga, do you recall someone with that name?" Kurokos eyes widened "i'm sorry, i dont know..."

"Fufu, is that so? Thats really a shame, since he lo..." **BOOOOM!**

**"! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" **Akashi couldn't finish his sentence

"Shintarou? Navy or Pirates?"

"its a Pirate ship"

"damn! Its fucking Haizaki!"

"Shougo?...Tetsuya! Huury up and go into my room!"

"B..but!" Kuroko didnt wanted a special treatment he wanted to help them as a crew member

"TETSUYA, go NOW!" it was the first time that Kuroko saw his Captain like that, he ran to Akashins room, closed he door and locked it, he heard his crew members shouting and cursing, the booming sounds and cracking. What was going on? Kuroko wanted to look what they did but he wasn't allowed to

"oya~ hello darling, i've missed you" the bluenette slowly turned around to see a grey haired man behind him

"! haizaki shougo?" Kuroko was surprised, what was he doing here?

"You still remember me i'm honoured, well no time to get sentimental, let´s go" the grey haired man grabbed Kurokos hand and went out off the window

"oiiiii~~~! withdraw! We got what we wanted!" the other pirates did as their Captain told

"wtf? scared aint we asshole?" Aomines mocking was clearly to hear, Akashi was wondering why they left in the middle of the combat

"fufufufuufu! scared? No way i just don't want to waste my time with a bunch of Idiots, i'll rather enjoy my time with this sweetie!"

"!"

when they saw what the grey haired man held in his arms they all went pale

"!Kurokocchi!/ Tetsu!" Kuroko was unconscious, he couldn't hear his crew members calling out for him. Akashi was full in rage

"ATTACK AT ONCE!"

they hurried and did as their captain commanded them but it was too late, the ship was out of reach, Akashi knew that but he didn't wanted to believe that. Why did he kidnapped him? What does he want from Kuroko? Akashis eyes widened and he thought_´does he know about Tetsuya?'_

"Follow them! Shintarou i wont forgive you if you dont follow them!"

"nghh..." Kuroko woke up, his head ached and he felt sick, he tried to recall what happened as he looked around, he found himself in an room he never seen before, he wanted to stand up, when he noticed that he was tied up on that huge bed he panicked

"how do you feel?" a evil grin was on haizakis face

"Welcome to your new home darling"

* * *

**OMG what will happen now to our poor Kuroko? **(」゜ロ゜)」

**i hope you enjoyed the story, i have to say the update took so long since i lost the motivation to write but its cool again. The next story will have Haizaki moments, idk why but i like him with Kuroko **  
(*¬*) **as you see/read we´re getting closer to Kurokos past life and wth is with Kagami? D=**

** Please tell me via Review how you liked it, ****i´ll start to write if we reached 50 reviews **

**Thank you ~~~**

* * *

_P.s. i´m really sorry for my english, i write those stories because i like it and it seems like the most of you dont mind it D= if anyone wants to proofread or such mail me D= i´d be really happy  
_


End file.
